Works and Legacy of Miku Hatsune
by Runic Healer
Summary: Thevos was a country faraway from the world - secluded as an enormous man-made island in the middle of the Pacific. Miku Hatsune was once an internationally famous singer part of the Vocaloid program, until she reached eighteen. Now at twenty-nine, she comes home after making a name for herself in the field of Japanese courtrooms and hope to save her country from itself. Explicit.
1. Homecoming

**Works and Legacy of Miku Hatsune**

Chapter 1

_Home Coming_

The sun was high in the sky, its rays showered over the busy city state. Skyscrapers touched the heavens, old-fashioned establishments filled the blocks, shops lined the streets, and people milled about in fun and enjoyment.

However, Miku knew that everything she saw was as deep as their skins.

Her usually teal hair was cut short that barely grazed her neck instead of their usual twin tails, her large teal-colored eyes were narrowed in thinly veiled disgust, and her pale skin perspired. Instead of wearing the sailor-outfit that she used as her trademark clothing while she was still a diva, she wore a button-up long-sleeved blouse, dark slacks, formal shoes, and a blazer. At the age of twenty-nine, she can still fool others into thinking she was still 18.

She disliked nearly all of her countrymen, especially the rulers. The twins Rin and Len Kagamine ruled the country with the effectiveness of a dead slug drowning in a vat of acid. It may look that her homeland was very advanced, with the latest technology and wonderful economy; however, beneath it all was a nest of greed and corruption that the very root begins with its rulers.

The capital was the only good thing about Thevos, but the outskirts were no better than slums from a third-rate country.

At the very heart of the state, the world revolved around the twins. If you ignore their blatant disregard to those that chose 'normal and boring' lifestyles that did not involve fashion, music, acting, art, being pretty, clothes, and whatever the fuck petty and useless anyone can think of. Outside, no one cares if you're a police man, a care taker, a nurse, a doctor, or anyone else without a useless defining feature that makes them special.

She used to be part of the mindless sheep that ruled over the country, but that was ten years ago. Things have changed, and she will change everything to make life better to those who deserve it.

For one, she needed to meet up with her contacts and find anyone with similar ideals to help the lesser men. Her contacts were Tei Sukone and Neru Akita, however they were separated for a year and they have agreed to meet in the capital before they can make their moves.

Miku sat in an empty café, it was plain and the furniture were old and wearing away. The paint on the walls was peeling away and the floor tiles were either cracked or chipped. Thankfully, the eating utensils were miraculously clean and hopefully safe. Then again, Miku won't complain even if she had to eat inside a filthy bar. The café had a warm feeling in the air; it felt more like home than a café. Only a few people were frequent in this place, usually outcasts, teachers, couriers, and the like. Miku thought it was the most gorgeous place she had ever been.

She agreed to meet her accomplices at noon, and it was fast approaching. Miku was first to arrive, and now she wait as she sipped her cold cup of coffee.

Next to arrive was Tei.

Tei may be a fierce woman, but then again, that was an understatement. Her red eyes were always narrowed and a permanent scowl was plastered on her face. She held her head high, her shoulders stiff and squared, and her back always ram-rod straight. Her white hair was pulled in a tail and a few locks framed her face. She wore a dark leather jacket over a white shirt, her pants were loose leather and combat boots reached her knees. There were a few faint lines on her forehead, around her eyes, and around her mouth—which was understandable at thirty-eight.

Tei glanced around, scowling at those who met her gaze. When her eyes landed on Miku, the ex-singer inclined her head in acknowledgement.

She and Tei have a… strained sense of companionship. If only the older woman wasn't inclined for… unorthodox methods, they might get along just fine. However, they have their differences and neither was inclined to change to accommodate the other.

"Hatsune."

"Sukone."

Short, clipped, and monotonous. Just the way they liked interacting with one another.

_Miku pulled her sweater around her tighter. She did not expect to stay past twelve in the law firm. However, her boss loaded her with three new cases and a nasty headache. Her apartment was half-an-hour away by bus, but no public vehicle passes by at this time of the night-or early morning, either way it did not make a difference._

_She has no choice but to walk home and her apartment was an hour away by foot. She would love to call a taxi, but she doesn't have enough money at hand to pay one. Sometimes, she hates being a junior defense attorney, but there were times that it was worth it. For one, she loved helping defend their innocent clients, and she loved helping give her not-so-innocent clients the sentence they deserve._

_It's been a year since she graduated law school, and her practice was just gaining stability. She hoped to stay more for three years before she can take her bar exams and finally get a license. After that, Miku will be packing bags for Thevos._

_For now, she needed to get home and sleep. The office opens at eight tomorrow (or later, seeing that it was tomorrow) and she wasn't finished cross-referencing the other two cases her boss gave her. _

_The first case was statutory rape and distribution of child pornography. There was no hearing yet, and Miku was still just checking out any clauses and statements that will help lighten her client's possible punishment. His guilt was glaringly obvious, and plenty of evidence were collected (they have video recordings of simultaneous masturbation over the internet). The boy thinks he's in love, but Miku knows that it was just a bout of teenage lust and hormones. The boy had no idea how to erase browser history and stay discreet when doing cybersex; his girlfriend too did not know how to stay discrete either. The girl's parents saw a session they had and they were quick to file charges._

_The worst the boy can face was three years of juvenile detention and a fine of five thousand. The court will be in session in three weeks._

_The second case was just as dramatic as the first. Indecent portrayal and libel were the charges. A small time journalist had a nasty fan that loved putting her in made-up stories that involved raunchy erotica. She wasn't too happy when her husband found it and thought she was cheating on him. Miku was still looking for any loopholes to help her client to at least not last for ten years in county prison. So far, the idiot's journals and public-posted 'stories' were over-the-top and definitely atrocious. The ten-thousand dollar fine can't be paid and the ten years may turn into thirty._

_The third was worse, copyright infringement. A composer sued a fan for selling stories containing his lyrics. It wasn't pretty and the fines reach over a hundred thousand, along with ten years in prison. If prison rape wasn't so commonplace, Miku wouldn't feel bad letting their guilty clients stay for the time they deserve, but prison was another playground of power play altogether._

_Sometimes, Miku wonders why she works in a large law firm. Everywhere she goes, people do whatever they want without thinking about the consequences of their actions. _

_Rape? Some people think that rape victims eventually fall in love with their rapists, but that's not true at all. Rape victims start hating themselves, and they stop trusting anyone they think that try to get close. They heal, in time, but more often than not, they hate anyone referring to rape as a way to show love. Miku was just as disgusted, she was no victim, but she knows that to be violated, humiliated, and pushed down at the weakest creates wounds that fester in the heart and soul. It's rare for them to heal, but the scars run deep even if they do._

_What she hates next to rape was homicide. Some may find serial killers, suicide murders, and other similar people as appealing (mainly pretentious teenagers that think that murder was the latest fad). Those idiots cheer on murders that have no moral, no compassion for human life, and self-centered monsters that think themselves above the law and that they have the power and right to decide on who lives and who dies._

_There were times that she hates the media for romanticizing criminals through tv shows, books, anime and manga, and other mediums of entertainment. At the very least, the Revenge of the Sith did tell massacring a temple full of initiates and younglings was a horrible crime that costs an arm, a pair of legs, and burning alive._

_She sighed; she can see her apartment building a few blocks away now. She picked up her pace and hoped that she's alone and there's no one waiting for an innocent passerby to prey upon._

_She can't help but feel that she was watched, she indulged her paranoia. _"If you think you're watched, then you are watched,"_ her boss usually says. Miku reached for the taser gun in her bag, holding it just in case someone jumps her._

_Her eyes darted around the streets, searching for any stalkers. She looked back and her paranoia increased when she saw no one. Still, she broke off into a run. Her stalkers found it prudent to now announce their presence. She looked back and saw three men running after her, and then three more joined them._

_She knows there was a police station a few more blocks away from her apartment. However, it seems that her stalkers anticipated her plan. They blocked the sidewalk, Miku was about to take the road, but someone tackled her from behind. She should have run faster. _

_Someone stepped forward, he seemed to be the leader, and he grasped her chin with a rough hand. Miku struggled against her captor, trying to step on his foot or groin the bastard in front of her._

"_Junior Attorney Miku Hatsune, I bet'cha you didn't know us." Miku did not reply, she glared at the bald brute. "You see, our boss had been pretty nice with his shit, and he had plenty too! But when you had his case, bam! Lifetime imprisonment and ten million worth of initial fine! Then there's still the other crap he has to pay for, 'till he runs out of leafy greens."_

"_Well, it wasn't my fault he waved a heavy machine gun around an auction. Shouldn't he at least restrain himself when he doesn't get the blasted painting?" Miku spat._

_The men laughed, "she's got guts, I like that. Well, that's not why we're here. You see, we know them lawyers are rich. At least you should compensate for us all because of the property damage you did, or…"_

"_Or what Bubba? In case you forget, I'm a _lawyer_. I didn't know gangsters were stupid to try and fight one who's got back up with the police."_

"_We have that handled. Besides, you're a foreigner. Bet'cha no one cares about your ass if someone shoves a pole on your pussy." The men laughed again, but Miku already had a plan in mind._

_Without any warning, she clamped her mouth over the hand that held her chin. The leader let go of her, but her mouth was still attached to the appendage and she could taste blood as she bit harder. The men holding her let go and Miku took off. She at least thought to wear shoes without heels to work today. Running would have been a nightmare in those._

_The gang was hot on her heels, and ice dropped down in her stomach when she heard a gun cock. She cursed her stupidity for dropping the taser, but it's not too late. There was supposed to be a patrol, but it seems she chanced the time that no one had come yet for their rounds._

_Bang!_

_Miku stumbled in surprise, there weren't any bullets that whizzed past her, but she wasn't taking any chances. More shots were fired, but none were towards her. Curious, she stopped and looked back._

_She had to stop her jaw from dropping._

_Someone was firing the gang with a pair of guns in hand. Her savior was a woman, an old woman due to her white hair. Yet her back was straight and there were no signs of feebleness from her. A few of the men chasing Miku were on the road; some were writhing in pain and the others… Miku hoped that their stillness was not permanent._

_It was a few minutes later when the last men fell. The woman kicked one aside that dropped to her feet._

_Miku blinked and quickly reached for her phone. She dialed the local emergency hotline and quickly requested and ambulance and the police. She waited for a few moments before approaching the woman to tell her to stay away from the bodies and give them space. She will have to elevate them so that none dies from blood loss._

_Miku bit her lip; someone saved her by hurting others. She could have escaped and headed for the police, there was no need to shoot these men down. She sighed and observed the woman._

_It was dark out and some of the lampposts were spaced a few meters away. It was not overly bright so that to avoid aggravating the residents for having a too-bright neighborhood._

"_Hey, thanks for saving me," Miku said, she knelt down and grabbed an emergency medical pack from her handbag. She always brings one just in case she was attacked, like this._

_The woman snorted, she grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her jacket and lit it. She took a drag and blew some of the nicotine away. She looked awfully young to have white hair._

_Miku frowned, not everyone was a saint or nice, so she shouldn't expect to everyone to be one. Then again, this woman saved her life so Miku can't complain about her attitude. Miku grabbed the gauze and applied it to one of the man who was bleeding excessively, Miku can only hope he makes it because it seems that arteries and internal organs were punctured. Miku wanted to ask help from her white-haired savior, but the sound of an ambulance—several ambulances—approaching rang in the air. Three police cars followed, three forensics transports, two FBI cars, and a—Miku groaned— a reporter's van from CMN. _

_The ambulances stopped a few meters away and paramedics rushed out of the ambulances. They all rushed towards the wounded gangsters and began staunching their bleeding bodies. They all carefully placed them in stretchers and rushed them inside the ambulances, ready to take them to the hospital. The forensics team quickly set to work and an officer approached Miku and the white-haired woman. The woman grabbed something from her jacket and Miku's eyes widened._

_She flashed a badge. She's fucking FBI._

_Two agents quickly took her away from the officers and debriefed her. Miku was interviewed by the officer and asked what happened, when it happened, and who else saw what happened. Miku answered everything to the best of her ability and she embarrassedly admitted to not notice the woman who saved her until the shootout._

_After the officers were content in their findings, they let her go, to be escorted home. However, Miku did not want to go home yet, she's curious about the woman who saved her. Outside Thevos, it's rare to find someone with strange hair colors, so she had to know._

_The white-haired woman was already finished talking to her colleagues and then decided to lean on a nearby wall and smoke. Miku had the urge to follow suit and it seems that the woman knew it as well. The older woman offered her a drag and Miku took it gratefully. It wasn't what she usually smokes, but it will have to do._

_She put the stick in her mouth and the woman lit it for her with a cheap lighter. When the nicotine entered Miku's throat and nostrils, she relaxed under the intoxication of the cigarette._

"_I'm Miku Hatsune." Miku held a hand and the woman shook it firmly._

"_Tei Sukone. You're Thevosian, right?" Miku's eyes widened in alarm, she dyed her hair black, so her teal hair wouldn't look strange in a country full of people with non-strange hair colors._

"_Your roots are showing," the woman, now named as Tei, pointed out._

_Miku smiled wryly, she'll cover it later. Hours later at work, Miku learned that she will have to work with Tei Sukone for a murder case charged against a fellow lawyer from the same firm._

_It was the beginning of a rollercoaster ride of friendship and rivalry._

Miku can't believe she missed this woman for over a year, but she did. Maybe she missed their debates, but she certainly did not miss Tei's attitude. The older woman got under her skin, and she hated Sukone's blatant disregard for any positive traits Thevisians have.

Tei called a waiter to bring her coffee and an ash tray, the latter was quickly set on the table and then Tei crossed her legs. She grabbed a box of cigarettes from her jacket and took one; she lit and took a deep breath of the cancer stick.

Neither spoke. One looked around to distract herself, and the other simply ignored the younger.

Miku glanced at a dark stain on one of the chairs. It looked like a coffee spill that wasn't cleaned immediately. Miku tried to imagine the scenario when the spill was made.

In her mind's eyes, she can see a busy college student cramming.

His notes were everywhere and a paper cup of coffee was on the very edge of the table but he doesn't notice it. She can see the student noticed a mistake in his study and frantically searched for a notebook that contained his much needed notes. It must have been behavioral psychology, Miku imagined, and then he saw the book beneath a few cluttered clumps of paper. He pulled it out, but he elbowed the paper cup in his haste. The contents spilled on the couch and the student hissed all the cusses he knows, he quickly called for a staff to help him clean it up as he tried to wipe away some of the mess with a disposable napkin. A lone waiter came with a rag and helped the plain-looking college student clean it up. After cleaning it, the student muttered his thanks and sat back down on the white leather, but there will always be a permanent stain that stood witness to an ordinary kid preparing for a difficult exam.

Stains, big and small, were everywhere. The damp smell of old wood was in the air, and there was a fine layer of dust coating the air. In all of the café's imperfections, it was perfect.

Miku was going to imagine another scenario on how the tiles were cracked when the front door's bell rang and another figure entered.

Neru Akita was short at the age of twenty-four, her blonde hair was a little dry and it was unevenly hacked– loose locks of hair framed her forehead and beneath her chin. Her light blue eyes glanced around warily; she huddled into her denim jacket and strode towards Miku and Tei. Her jeans were a little loose and some of her grey shirt poked beneath her jacket. Her worn sneakers made a few dirty footprints on the tiled floor and her hand would stray to a hidden knife concealed near her belt.

When Neru was sure she really was staring at Miku and Tei, she sighs and plops down on the seat next to Sukone. Tei blow a cloud of smoke from her lips and took another drag of her cigarette. Miku did not mind the smoke; she was smoker when she was younger after all—albeit not a chain-smoker like Tei, but Miku did have her vices.

_College was a nightmare._

_She could have studied somewhere else, but Touho has the best future for aspiring law and medical practitioners. To graduate with high honors in Touhu was sure to get her a job at a small law firm and she will be sure to have everything she needs for her bar exams. For now, memorizing laws during Julius Caesar's reign was a nightmare; including memorizing the Code of Hammurabi was just as bad. Worse, they have to site original passages and recite them in without looking at their papers just to entertain the teacher._

_Other than memorizing it, they have to pick a statement and interpret it, write a twenty-page essay on how they function, scenarios on how they were put into effect, how it was and how does the early court handle them. It's already making Miku's head throb, and she had the urge to throw her notes outside her dormitory window. She hates_

_She sighed, why does it have to be Latin? The language was long dead, yes. It's an honor to know how to talk in Latin, yes. Does it have to be hard? No. They need to memorize it in Latin so that they can have pretty silver tongues when it comes to court. The last words, verbs, (Miku wasn't sure anymore, she's still trying to wish her headache away) change depending on what comes before it, or what it means. Argh! She'll fail her midterm, that's for sure. And Hammurabi was just as bad as Caesar! Why do laws have to be complicated?_

_Whoever said that college was a breeze must have been either too smart or too insane. She can't sleep for more than four hours anymore, there were times that she neglects to eat, she always need money, a lot of her classmates were assholes, and the walk between buildings were nightmares. As much as Miku loves getting invited to parties and grabbing free booze and smoke, she ends up sacrificing plenty of precious study time and the results end in not so great exams and the like. She had to retake three subjects for the past semester because she failed her final exams in them. Miku also had to make sure not to forget any of her lessons for the past two years because all were needed for her future application of the practice. Just thinking about it now makes her head spin._

_She has to get away from this, she decides. She dumped her notes on a drawer and grabbed a sweater from another. She needs to get out of her room and get some fresh air._

_Her room was a studio-type room—two beds, two closets, a pair of shelves, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. She's alone for now because only a few wants to take a room on the higher floors near the very center part of the building. Everyone else prefers the lower levels, but Miku doesn't mind being four stories up. At least the general chaos was downstairs._

_She was about to unplug her music player when someone knocked and Miku rushed towards the door to open it. A girl only a few years younger than her stood with a luggage behind her. She has long blonde hair tied in a single side-tail, pale skin, blue eyes, and a short stature. She wore a dark shirt over denims. She was looking around with a bored expression as she chewed gum._

_There was someone who was supposed to move in with her tomorrow morning, so Miku won't be alone in the dormitory for long. A year ago, her roommate was an aspiring gynecologist, but she moved to Germany to continue her studies. Her new roommate was a freshman who took criminal science. Other than that, Miku did get her name which was Neru Akita._

"_Hi! I didn't know you'd be here so soon!" Miku led her inside and tried to help Neru with her luggage. Neru refused to offer, saying that she did not want to trouble Miku when she just moved in._

"_It isn't very big," Miku said ruefully. Neru was unpacking and she moved between the closet, shelves, and her bed; Miku insisted to help and the younger girl reluctantly let her._

"_Not too shabby, I like it," Neru said, plopping down on the empty bed," you should have seen my old dorm. Too big and there are too many fucking decorations that the school was too happy to charge you with if you broke 'em."_

"_A luxurious private school then?" Miku asked, sitting cross-legged on own bed and faced Neru. The younger girl shrugged._

"_Yep, I told my parents to send me out of the country for High School, my folks said that I have a higher chance of having great education at home than anywhere else," Neru snorted," the only thing I learned is how to fuck with your friends and spread shit around. I'd rather be a counter girl than a gossip. No one listens to the teacher and everyone is too busy trying to imitate cheap soap operas to care about who they will be or what they'll do with their lives."_

"_That sounds horrible," Miku sympathized, "where did you go anyways?"_

_Neru looked away, reluctant to answer._

"_Was it that bad?" Miku bit her lip, she has a nagging suspicion at the back of her head and now she's waiting for Neru to confirm it._

"_Crypton Institute for Prestigious Minds…" Neru admitted with a great deal of shame. She hung her head low and embarrassment colored her cheeks._

_Miku cringed, she knows Crypton too well. She attended it before she became Thevos's most popular singer. As a matter of fact, she belonged in the group Neru hated the most: the gossips._

_Crypton produced many of Thevos's most idiotic, morally ignorant, pretentious, and many other negative adjectives Miku can think of. Plenty of the students care too much about their looks, their clothes, their sports, music and art (the senseless kind), and other pretentious shit many can think of. Miku wondered why, but she thought it was the popularization and romanticized imagery of downright wrong and immoral behavior._

_Miku already had sex, she admits, but her old classmate's interests were either too wrong, too disgusting, or too shallow. Her classmates actually glorify rape, of all things. She never knew why, but she always hated that issue. Besides rape, there were her fellows that glorified murder, thievery, maiming, torture, and destroying relationships when it suits their own needs. _

_As much as Miku hated to admit it, the very core of it lied within the very center of the state: the royal family. Thevos was still a young country; it was only a hundred years old, only four generations of rulers. Yet the corruption, the immorality, the maltreatment of those that bore responsibility, common sense, morals, and sense of normalcy began thirty years ago. The current king was a madman, yet he swayed his subjects and convinced his delegates into its cause, into his ideals. He convinced the country that what matters the most were the things the eyes see, the surface of words people here, the bursts of passion bursting from skin-deep heat—it was horrible._

_Now, Theovs proudly showcases its citizens to have colorful hair, multi-hued eyes, flawless skin, and perfect bodies—yet an ugl creature that festers on humanity lurks beneath them all. The country was too damned proud of its citizens with beautiful voices, yet their songs and words bore no depth and meaning. Thevisians have playing the same story over and over again, too caught up in a fantasy of reenacting a tragedy—too enamored with the story of Rome and Juliet, Cinderella, Snow White, and many other known fairy tales and legends without knowing the real meaning, the real reasoning behind them. _

_They fail to see the importance of other stories that shaped the world, too air-headed to notice the tragedies man strove to avoid. Only a handful of Thevisians know the tragedy of Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Napoleon Bonaparte, Salahadin, Genghis Khan, Charlemagne, King Richard the Lion, Oda Nobunonaga, Queen Elizabeth I, and many other figures that the world looks up for their glory and mistakes. They ignore the ideals and wishes of Marx, Plato, Sigmund Freud, Isaac Newton, John Milton, Sun Tzu, and those that came before and after them that hoped to change the world through their ideals and creations._

_Sooner or later, Thevos will have to pay the price but it will be far too late to undo the damage wrought by the Kagamine family. Perhaps when someone tries to change the country, it will not lay waste in the ocean—forgotten, desolated, ravaged, and dried of all that made the foundations of the country, the visions of King Jun Kagamine. Perhaps if someone tries to wake the people, show them how the world truly spins, and drop down great doses of reality… then there may be hope just yet._

_That may be how the future begins, but the future was not without the past and the present._

"_I understand," Miku replied, Neru looked up in surprise, "I attended there too." Both cringed._

"_My condolences, I'm afraid to admit but… I used to be an asshole; I got my wakeup call from one of the teachers." Neru spat her gum towards the trash bin, it thankfully landed inside. "I used to be the typical obsessed, single-minded, utterly idiotic fangirl. I was pretty glad someone pushed to the right direction before it was too late. God I wish I wasn't so swept away by the heat of the moment but…"_

"_I know, I was one too, you younger and so was I. Maybe if we didn't go through that, we'd still be there and no different from them." Miku gave Neru a warm smile, Neru grinned back._

"_Well, you're okay in my book. So, since you'll be stuck with me for a few more years, I think it's best to get to know each other," Neru paused, scrunching her eyebrows, "not like _that,_ but as friends." She grinned. "I'm Neru Akita and I'm a forensics major. I look a little normal, but everyone has to admit a lot of Thevisians are good-looking people, which is why I'm normally hot. I like romantic comedies and fantasy epics. My favorite book is Lord of the Rings and my favorite movie is Moulin Rouge. How about you?"_

"_I'm Miku Hatsune and I'm an aspiring Defense Attorney. I'm still on my third year, and I have plenty more to go depending on my performance. I know I used to be a popular singer, but I stopped after 18 because the demographic of my fans fell and for other personal reasons. I do know I look good, and I'd be an attention-licker if I tell that to people so they can praise me. I like sci-fi, high fantasy and romantic comedies too! My favorite book is the La Divina Comedia and my favorite movie is Pulp Fiction. It's nice to meet you Neru and I hope we'd be great friends too!"_

"_John Travolta or Samuel L Jackson?"_

"_Sam."_

"_You like Samuel L. Jackson then?"_

"_Like him? I love his him! But I think his role as Mace Windu in the Star Wars prequels is lacking, I mean, he spends most of his times in movies shouting and who could forget…"_

"I dare you mother fucker! I double dare you!" _Bothe girls chorused and laughed._

_The air was full of cheer and the beginnings of a long-lasting and beautiful friendship._

When Neru straightened, Miku quickly got into business.

"We haven't seen each other for a year, but we did promise to meet her after that last stint in Tokyo," Tei glared at Miku," and I'm not taking any chances of staying out the country anymore. We already have outside contacts, but we barely have anyone on the inside informing us what is happening, maybe except for Neru… But no one knows Miku Hatsune is trying to help, nor is the name Tei Sukone popular for that matter." Miku leaned back and crossed her fingers; she rested her chin above her entwined digits.

"I did get juicy shit, there's someone always doing public… shouting, demonstration, seminar, or whatever. My boys say he lives in the slums. Not hard to find, mid-forties, dark blue hair and eyes, tall and lean, scarf and coat," Neru paused, letting her information sink in," Pretty smart, and I got a name too," Neru grinned, "he's called Kaito Shion. Ex-Vocaloid superstar, now a political reformer who's stuck with the minority, gets swept over by the fat guys in court, and was once Summa Cum Laude in Political Science. He could have been a big fish with all his brains and money. He spent most of his money for educational programs, medical, whatever born-out-of-goodwill shit we can think of. He's practically a saint." After finishing, Neru called for a waiter to bring her a cup of Frappuccino and carrot cake.

Tei grunted, "We don't need a saint, we need to _act._ How do fuck are we going to change things if we don't do something?" she scowled.

"For one, it's like I have the funds to hire a mercenary army to decimate a small city-state with a population of thirty million with a private army with three-hundred thousand heads, and several android-producing factories whose main goal is to out-nuke one another with weaponry. Let's not forget that we're not under watch by Interpol ever since you shot that god damned detective on the shoulder, and you pretty much un-offended whoever I tried to ask help from. Seriously, one step at a time and terrorism is sure to get us there." Miku glared at Tei who gave her an annoyed glower.

Neru sighed, "Well, at least we have a heads up on who to meet. He's been recruiting people into his cause, but not everyone answers to his calls despite his deep pockets." _Everyone are too afraid to go up against the twins,_ was left unsaid. "That was a few years ago though, now… he's been getting popular this lately. Nothing too drastic for him to do, he's all 'Peaceful reform, peaceful reform, peaceful reform!' and shit."

"That's great Neru!" Miku ignores Tei's snort, "where can we find Shion?"

Neru's gaze was fixed outside, looking at the passers by giving the old café a wide berth. "South Outskirts, he always has a stage set up on the community basketball court to give lectures. It's always around two, five days a week 'cept Mondays and Tuesdays."

Miku nodded, smiling. "Today's Saturday, so we can check him out later. I might move to the slums in a few days! Parents have most of my stuff, and they aren't going to deliver it yet until I have a permanent place to stay so I can double this to see Shion and find a place to stay. I've always wanted to see the slums."

Tei scowls and Neru grins widely.

They had their lunch at the rundown café, after finishing, all three agreed to use Neru's car to drive to the slums. They avoided the curious glances from the pretty faces of most of the citizens. Neru swiveled through roads and traffic in a speed that rivals a race car. It was within half an hour they managed to reach the outskirts of the poorest area of the country.

Houses were on top of houses, steel roofing rusted and exposing a few ceilings, cracked walls and crumbling structures, half-destroyed doors and boarded windows—all of these were part of the slums. There was a warm feel in the air, and it almost managed to mask the underlying current of misery every poverty-stricken area had.

_Almost._

The road forked into streets, the streets forked into alleys, and the alleys forked into narrow passages that only those who live here know by heart and will never get lost. Doors randomly placed around the walls gave the slums the feel of being squished together despite its large area.

It was the basketball court that caught Miku's attention. A stage stood with large flags and banners as decoration. They were all worn though, and the stage was nearly falling apart. There was a podium up front and chairs and benches faced the stage. Speaker surrounded the area and there was a small shack where all the sound equipment were located.

The chairs were all full and crowds stood around the edges. A man was speaking up front and caught Miku's eye.

That was the beginning of a long, bloody, and nightmarish revolution that will take years to end.

* * *

**Notes: **This is my first Vocaloid story, and any mistakes you found here are all mine. This was not beta-read, but it did pass through the eyes of Count Every Lie.

This fic is political, satirical, with a dash of courtroom drama. There is romance, don't worry about it, and softcore erotica. This features slash, fem-slash, hetero, and Kagamine-cest.

The next three chapters are already written and done, but I'm willing to wait a few more days and see how people respond to this.

Contrary to most authors, every Vocaloid that I will be featuring here are past their twenty's and may have a vice or two. Miku, Neru, Tei, Kaito, and anyone else I feature that are above 20 are definitely not virgin, and may have ended up drunk out of their asses for once in their life. Nasty hangovers included.

Thanks for reading!


	2. First Step

**Works and Legacy of Miku Hatsune**

Chapter 2

_First Step_

Miku, Tei, and Neru found a small space at the slowly filling out bleacher and sat down. They adjusted their positions as they waited for Shion to begin.

Kaito Shion had dark blue eyes and his dark blue hair had gray growing from the roots. He was rather handsome and the lines etched on his face made him look regal and wise. His coat and scarf both look worn, old, and ready to fall apart, but they can still endure the harsh treatment of time and other elements. Shion gripped a stack of papers with worn and calloused hands, yet his touch looked strong and firm. When he stood over the podium, he swept everyone away. Behind him are a couple of men and women with grim expressions on their faces.

"It has been long years ever since the death of our previous King, Rinta Kagamine, and yet we still live in the shadow of their rule." Miku wondered what the papers were for, Shion isn't reading them. "Every day, we live in fear, anger, confusion, and the never-ending uncertainty on what will happen tomorrow," Shion paused, it looked as if he was making sure he has everyone's attention. "It was barely a few years ago when Rinta's descendant, Len, took the throne for himself. He had anointed his sister as the Chief of Security and both are responsible for our welfare, our wives, husbands, children, and our future," he paused once again, his gaze drifting over each and every one who attended this public talk.

"He's pretty good at talking; I wonder why he didn't try to be a big fish…" Neru trailed off, entranced by Shion's message.

"He's probably too fair to last in the Parliament, he's probably the too much of a goody-two-shoes not to do something underhand," Tei said as she stomped down on the butt of her cigarette. She picked another one from her jacket and lit it. "Look at him, for all his bravado; he can be just as foolish as a kid."

"There is nothing wrong with being fair, Tei, I understand why he wants to be fair." Miku frowned; a solemn expression was on her face.

"And yet, look! How can we call these twins great leaders when they refuse to enact _true justice_ for _all_? How can we live safely without worrying about becoming a victim for some politician's horrendous hobby _and_ fetish? How can we go on to tomorrow when we live in fear of these creatures that serve as perversion for humanity?"

Everyone hung on to each word that left Shion's mouth. His voice rang with conviction and truth that Miku can't help but sympathize. She understood Shion's words well, and she knows that they will all suffer in the future all due to the actions of a single family. The crowd was already murmuring their agreement, and Miku knew that soon enough there will be cheering.

"God, he can be hot blooded too? I guess I understand why he has no support at first!" Neru's eyes were wide, a little in awe as she gazed at the older man.

Perhaps no one wanted to support Shion at first all due to the fact that they were afraid of the previous King. However, despite that, no one can help but be charmed by the aging politician as he continued to voice their need for change and justice.

"I know that we all have suffered just because of petty excuses and idiotic reasoning. Yet whenever we call for justice, we call for peace and security; they answer with tyranny and suppression!" There were choruses of confirmation and anger. Almost everyone present had been wronged, yet their justice had been denied. They all stand here hoping to find a way to help them attain closure.

"They call murder, rape, pillaging, and torture: art, no, those are the art of monsters!" More cheering erupted, those sitting down were standing up and raising their fists in the air. "How can we live in a land like this when those that are supposed to be responsible for our welfare take the lands intended for agriculture and turn them into mansions and playgrounds? How are we supposed to live comfortably when teachers that do their jobs properly are stomped down by their colleagues that are wrapped up in pretentious drama and only care for gossip? How are we supposed to live properly when none of our good doctors remain to practice all because hospitals and other medical institutions of our country want to recreate hospital dramas so bad that they neglect their patients? Go on! Tell me!"

"Down with Kagamine!"

"Justice for all!"

"Down with the aristocracy!"

"And he has the crowd worked up too! Well, that's pretty reasonable, damn, he's good!" Neru observed, a little dumbstruck with the loud cheering. "We'll have our work cut out for us if we have him. Or if he has us…"

The crowd was wild with cheers and Miku can see the anger and grim determination etched in their faces. She understood their plight, their need for justice and closure, their fear for tomorrow, their everything. She knew that the very root begins at the very center, and maybe with peaceful reformation, they can make a difference.

First, however, Miku needs to propose her ideas to Shion before they can make a move. If Shion accepts her proposition, they can start mobilizing their resources to help out the needy and those living in the slums. They can try to rally the common men into the streets of the capital so that the government may hear the suffering of its people.

Maybe, just maybe, someone higher up will listen and they can appeal to what sense of good that remained that wasn't stamped out by peer pressure and blind pretentiousness. She knows that it may not be easy, but Miku will try.

However, there was a small matter if Shion does not accept.

Unlike Shion, Miku was not as well-known as him as an active political figure. Her last impression to the country was a well-known and popular singer with no brains at all. She always cringed when people thought that being cute also includes being dumb. She was a foolish girl then, but now as an experienced woman, Miku will try to change the country one step at a time by using her own methods.

She can still do the same thing without Shion; however Shion has the advantage of popularity and a large number of supporters that knows his ideals and purpose. As for Miku, she will have supporters, but they're not the same as Shion's because for one-they will only know her as an ex-diva trying too hard in politics; two-they will have no idea that she's in Thevos to help the lesser men. She may get her message eventually and have the support she needs, but that will take years to happen.

This was why it's much more productive to have Kaito Shion as an ally.

She will have to give him a convincing argument on why he should let Miku help him. He's been hanging around for years, so it must be prudent for him to accept all the help he needs. Miku was not presumptuous to say that only she can help Shion. She can help him, it may not be enough, but at the very least she had lent her hand in assistance. She knows that help from one person was never enough, she will have approach sympathetic politicians to have a voice in the parliament, it may gain them enough support and reforms won't be a faraway dream anymore.

Then there was Shion's slightly revolutionary speech. He was great at relaying his message and capturing the hearts of his listeners, yet he obviously shied away from weaponry and violent methods. It may be a problem to the more enthusiastic supporters, but as long as they don't have access to weaponry, it's fine.

After all, it's rare for Thevos to import and weaponries like guns and bombs to be distributed to the locals. The only weaponry developed in Thevos was for the Cybernetics Vocaloids System, androids made to look like popular Vocaloids. Vocaloids, to Miku's embarrassment, were popular singers known internationally and were given the highest privileges and other similar luxuries by the government. It was rare to become one, but when you do, it was always an honor.

And therein lies Miku's problem, it was an honor, but not anymore. As international singer with full support from the government, Vocaloids tour the world. They sing everywhere and anywhere when they can, but that doesn't mean they receive blind praise all the time. Miku had been attacked verbally through her blog and other websites that was one of the reasons she turned back from singing after turning 18. Plenty thought that she was just as shallow as her countrymen and just as immoral, that was one of the reasons she understood why Thevos needs to change. There were other reasons as well, but she was not inclined to recall them now.

Miku raised her head to see Shion calming down the crowd, yet they all looked ready to explode with anticipation.

"In two days, a new law is to be passed." There was murmuring once again. "A law that will ensure more funds distributed to music and art, all coming from the bills intended for healthcare, education, and security."

"This is an outrage!"

"Our ruler is a tyrant!"

"Down with the royal family!"

"In two days, we will show them the music and art they want! In two days, we stand in front of the gates of the Parliament and we shall raise our flags and scream our fury and desire for justice!" Everyone was cheering once again, all voicing their assent and their assurance of participation.

Visibly satisfied, Shion nodded his head and called for one of his assistants.

A man stepped forward and took the stack in Kaito's hands and he distributed it among his fellows and they all stepped down the stage. Each one began to pass round the papers, distributing it amongst the heated crowd.

The first assistant was the one to approach Miku, Tei, and Neru and passed them the flyer. The assistant looked rather normal—black hair, grey eyes, and lines etched on his face. He wore a dark suit and glasses, but his shoes were old and a little worn and it was only held together with care and polish.

Neru and Tei both engaged in a conversation as they read through the papers, exchanging well-thought arguments and not-really-scathing remarks.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked, as the three read the descriptions on the paper he passed. He was looking at Miku with curiously, there was familiarity flickering in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, this is the first time I met you," Miku replied, meeting the man's gaze. He looked to be around his forties too, but it was obvious that's older than Shion. Forty-nine, maybe?

"Oh, you weren't probably a student of mine—"a teacher then, "—I teach at Krypton." He smiled warily. "I used to teach in Utau Elementary, but the pay isn't enough if you're not kissing the owner's clit and ass. I had to move to Krypton all because of a ten percent higher rate of pay. Like the previous, you need to kiss ass and dick if you want the money."

Miku felt guilty all of the sudden, she almost forgot how badly she thought of her high school and elementary teachers that did their job properly, she wished that she did not treat them lower than dirt for trying to help her become a better person. That's the past, but she can still help the next generation for the future.

"I'm sorry," Miku replied but the man just shrugged.

"It's either you get used to it or you do something about it. I prefer the latter," he said dryly, and then he held out a hand. "My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama, and I'm a teacher of the next generation whose ninety-five percent are immoral idiots. They actually have the gall to do as they wish by waving their money around the principal's plastic-surgery scarred face. Well, enough of my ranting, I would like to know your name."

Miku shook Kiyoteru's hand and replied, "Miku Hatsune."

Miku could see the pieces click around Kiyoteru's head and his eyes shone with familiarity, "the infamous unreachable Diva whose voice range goes far beyond of a normal human being, I never expected to see you in a place like this."

"I never expected to see myself here either, if you ask me ten years ago," Miku replied honestly, Kiyoteru's lips quirked up. "But now… well, anyone can see why we all need to be here."

"Well, I'm glad more people are opening their eyes to what the aristocracies are doing. Ten years ago had been a nightmare for Kaito, but the past five had thankfully blessed us with more support." Kiyoteru sat down next to Miku, "We send out delegates to other regions to get more support, and I'm glad to say two out of the other three districts have been mobilizing to send help. However, that doesn't mean we closed our doors, you know…" he trailed off looking at Miku strangely. He was tapping his chin with one finger and hummed deep in thought.

"You know, you used to be popular with the older crowd. Then some of the kids in this age still listen to you," Kiyoteru said after a few moments.

"What?" Miku started in surprise. The gears began to turn inside her head, reading between the lines, she can see where this was going. She only needs to play her cards right and she might get an audience with Kaito. Since she has nothing to hide and her motives genuine, she has a good feeling that she may be able to convince Kiyoteru to help her.

Kiyoteru smiled, "I was wondering, what do you think about," he paused to motion towards the crowd, "all of this? I mean, you already have an easy future, money, friend—acquaintances, clothes, art, mansions, and all. Still, you come here dressed like your everyday man and listen to an idealist's plea. Why?"

Miku knows why, and she was never hesitant to answer. "Because I need to, and because I feel that I could make a difference," Miku paused, her eyes were locked with Kiyoteru's who was no longer smiling but held a grim expression on his face. "At first I did not understand why people called Thevos the land of injustice and morons, but then I understood what must be done and why. I understand why Thevos has to change and why we must change. I don't know, in ten years? We will be no better than Chaldea after they were razed by the Medians and Persians. I want to do this for myself." _And for the future._

Kiyoteru now held an open smile, his eyes crinkled in honest satisfaction and the lines from stress and frowning around his forehead and mouth lightened. "Well then, what if I tell you I can get you to meet up with Kaito? He's free tomorrow, and I'm sure he will be glad to get all the help he needs."

Miku nodded, glad that she satisfied Kiyoteru's curiosity, "Thank you, I wanted to contact him to offer help in his movements. I did my homework and I am glad to know we have similar ideals, views, and ways to attain them. At first I did not know how to approach Attorney Shion, but I'm glad that you took your time to talk to me and set an appointment with him." Miku held out her hand and Kiyoteru shook it, both were satisfied with the outcome of this conversation.

"There is a warehouse a few blocks away. Just take a left on the next street if you're general direction is back to the capital. Then take a right on the third intersection and you'd see Utatane Storage. It's been abandoned for years, but Kaito bought to turn it into our headquarters. When the Kagamine private army makes random raids, they only see a storehouse for sports equipment." Kiyoteru stood up, dusting his pants and stretching his legs.

Around that time, both Tei and Neru finished their conversation. The former was looking at the teacher with a raised eyebrow and the latter was looking at the same teacher with a perplexed expression.

Miku was grinning at the two, "This is Kiyoteru Hiyama, a teacher from Krypton! He'll try to set up an appointment for us with Shion! Which will be tomorrow," then Miku turned to Kiyoteru. "This is Tei Sukone and Neru Akita, they're my associates." The three shook hands and exchanged a few words of greetings.

"Well, I better tell Kaito of our productive engagement, he will definitely appreciate it." Kiyoteru smiled and waved at them, and then he turned back towards the stage.

Miku was openly grinning and obviously elated, Neru looked satisfied, and Tei kept a frown as she continued making her way through her third cigar.

"I never expected it to be that fast," Tei remarked idly, exhaling nicotine-filled smoke. "I did expect a debate on why you should approach him and an interrogation of your motives. This is a little too easy."

"I'm not one to complain, but it is a little fast. Though, it might be 'cause of the fact that support from a public figure that knows the shit she talks about is good for the image, in glasses guy's opinion. We don't know what Shion has to say about it yet." Neru rubbed her arms together, trying to get rid of the goose bumps the prickled her freckled skin.

"It is a good boost in popularity, and I'm quite sure Shion will give his assent. I'm not shying away to share funding and I do know what we need to tackle and what is our focus supposed to be," Miku replied, her good mood not dampened by her friends' reasoning.

"Everything don't go your way Miku, your optimism is too much that it borders on foolish." Tei dropped the cigar butt and crushed it with her boot; she picked another one from her jacket and took another drag. "I still say we call my old contacts for help."

"Armed takeovers won't endear us to the citizens, but they won't be afraid to do so once the situation calls for it." Neru asked for two cigars and lit one for her and gave the other to Miku who accepted it. Now, all three were smoking as they watched the crowd chattering amongst themselves. "If people are willing and angry enough, they will go for armed revolution."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Miku said, relaxed. The nicotine pumping in her lungs relaxed her, but her good mood was still apparent. "The Kagamine would be idiots if they ignore the call for justice. As rulers, it should be their responsibility to serve the people, not lead them around like mindless sheep. It may be true that they are not ideal rulers, but Rin Kagamine looks open to reason and may influence the Parliament's bills, decisions, and laws to be passed in the future."

"If she listens to the people instead to her blasted brother; God knows she's all ears for the little fucker instead of the locals." Tei flicked off another dying cigarette and grabbed another one. Miku wondered why Tei smokes so fast.

"Oh please no," Neru groaned. A large cloud of smoke exited her mouth. "I can see us in the future now, hiding in dingy bases: discussing strategy, logistics, economy, and statuses. Last thing I need is to know what Sun Tzu would say!" Neru complained, yet her tone was light with playfulness.

"Don't worry! It won't come to that! Alright, come one… I need to head back to the hotel and check up on my parents. They're still in Berlin so I need to check up with Mikuo."

Mikuo was Miku's younger brother by three years, they look eerily alike but that did not stop them from forming close bonds as siblings. As for Miku's parents, she knows it will be harder for them as the years go on as they're nearing their seventy's, the diseases and Alzheimer's will start setting once their bodies and minds could not anymore pressure.

"Alright, Tei and I still have some place to go and the hotel is in the way. I'll drop you off there." All three stood up and made their way towards Neru's car parked by the sidewalk. The three climbed in and Neru sped off towards the capital.

Half an hour passed in comfortable silence, each woman was thinking of their moves in the possible future and they can only hope their plans see through the end.

Neru dropped Miku on one of the simpler hotels and sped off towards the northern district: the seedier part of the capital.

Miku stretched entered the small hotel, planning on what she will do for the rest of the day and how to prepare meeting with Kaito Shion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The warehouse was old and dilapidated—the doors were old and worn down, the paint was peeling away, a few bricks were missing from the structure, the roof had a lot of patches on top, and graffiti covered almost every surface. It looked as if it was expanded over the years by adding badly-done extensions, but it served its purpose well enough. Crude drawings of genitals, death threats, and names covered it. The road towards the building was a little rocky, and there were large holes on the pavement.

Kiyoteru stood by the door, waiting for them to approach. He held a can of beer on one hand while he smoked. When Neru's car approached, he grinned and waved at them. He gulped down his beer and crushed the can with his foot. Neru parked on an empty lot and all three women stepped out. They walked towards the waiting high school teacher, who was crushing a cigarette butt as he lit another.

"Just in time," he said, blowing smoke, "I already told him of our infamous friend paying a visit. Kaito wants to hear you out." Kiyoteru led the trio inside, pushing the gate open and calling for a fellow worker to close it for him.

"Hey, we're not really keen on visiting Shion, but is it alright if we look around? We usually let Miku do all the diplomatic stuff, we just follow," Neru said, pulling Tei to the side.

Kiyoteru shrugged, "I see no problem with that, just don't disturb everyone for too long." He grinned. Neru and Tei both nodded and moved towards another hall, intent on exploring the warehouse-turned-headquarters.

Inside, the warehouse was divided by wooden walls. The floor was cracked and the ceiling's insulation was falling apart. Electrical pipes ran above the floor and would go inside small holes in the walls, leading to what Miku guessed as small offices. There was the sound of printers and running computers echoing inside, and there was the chatter of supporters as they exchanged information. There was a second floor, and Miku could see railings leading to different parts of the building. Men and women came in and out at different intervals, carrying different items and stacks of paper.

"Over here," Kiyoteru said in a low voice. They maneuvered around the headquarters; going through halls covered with wooden walls and avoided the cheerful staff that operated around. After going through a complicated network of passages and routes, they arrived at a non-descript office.

Thevos was a secluded country, seeing as it's a city state in the middle of the sea. It's a single island with man-made extensions to look like a perfect circle, the slum districts overlooked the oceans and their economy was usually based on fishes. The terrain wasn't exactly perfect, but many have compared Thevos to a web. The capital stood over the very center, and the districts become less and less wealthy as one drives further and further away from the center. Twenty years ago, King Rinta II billed a project to create a set of four roads leading to man-made beaches. The country was originally a giant rock with no shore, but Rinta funded the creation with nearly all of the money in the country treasury. What used to be a giant circle of slums, it was now divided into four districts as four roads crossed over them. There was still a way for someone from the capital to visit the slums and vice versa, but it was easier to visit when one lives in the edges.

Miku has been staying within the edges ever since she returned; it was why it was easy for them to return to the slums and why the drive was short. Neru had hinted before that the southern area of the slums was ideal, and Miku was glad that she made not of it and stayed in the edges. There were no places to temporarily stay in the slums, which was why Miku had been staying at an old hotel. When one stays in the slums, it was always permanent.

Shion's office wasn't very large, but it did overlook the sea. The warehouse was large enough and extended over the edge of the cliff it was built upon. It was one of the areas not turned into the artificial beach, so he had a clear view of the ocean. The sewages and piping end beneath the cliff were visible from Shion's office, so they all had a clear view of the polluted waste the country was throwing away into the great body of water.

As for the office itself, it was just as non-descript and just as worn as the whole building. It had a small coffee table and a couch in front of it, near the window was a big desk with a wooden chair behind it and a pair of plastic chairs on either side. There were plenty of personal items displayed in the office, and there were plenty of maps, papers, bills, and articles on law tacked on the walls and the table.

Close up, the lines on Shion's face were even more pronounced. However, it did not serve to make him look older; the lines on his lines were born out of laughter. There were hints of stress, frustration, and time too, but Miku could see the spark and fiery passion in his eyes. It may not be very bright as time and failures have dulled it, but it wasn't very dark nor was it full of despair.

They might get along, just maybe, if she can pull this off…

"Good afternoon, Kiyoteru." Shion inclined his head towards the high school teacher. The older man flashed him a small smile before dismissing himself, patting Miku on the shoulder moving out.

"You must be Miku Hatsune, please, sit down." Shion motioned towards the couch. Miku followed his request and sat down on the worn leather. Shion did not sit down, he was pacing slowly around the room, waiting, yet his gaze was locked firmly with Miku's.

Miku did not fidget nor did she look uncomfortable, she held a look of calm confidence as she locked gazes with Shion. There was silence in the room, the occupants were sizing up each other, calculating their next move and noting any signs of deception. Moments passed and both were sure the other was genuine, so one ex-lawyer broke the silence. It was not a game; there was no contest on who will relent to the will of the other. In this field, there was no winner, only the admittance of allies and hopefully, friends.

"Kaito Shion, I am an ex-Vocaloid just like you. After my time as the most popular the country produced in ages," Miku paused, her words were colored with a bit of regret and shame. "I have seen Thevos for what it is and I am ashamed to have actively given my blessings over a few of the taboos this country glorified." This, Miku hung her head low, honest guilt was apparent in her, "I'm here to change that, and I'm here to give you my help. If not, I understand and I will start a movement of my own, there is an advantage to having you as an ally and I have been hoping to capitalize it."

Miku did not bite her lip, nor did she fumble with her hands. Her face held a neutral expression and met Shion's gaze calmly, she did not flinch under the intensity of his stare, yet her nervousness and apprehension were masked carefully. Shion was scrutinizing her, searching for deception or any hints of lies once again, and he let out a small smile when he detected none.

"Oh? That is rather sinister of you, Miss Hatsune, using me for your own advantage. Did you not know evil overlords fail by telling other people their plans? It's as if they're asking to be defeated! Are you sure you're asking for my help, or are you here asking me to reject it?" Shion's eyes shone with amusement, Miku offered him a confident smile.

"I'm not asking for your help, I'm asking you to accept mine." Miku leant back, meeting Shion's confident gaze.

Shion turned his back to her and walked towards the window overlooking the sea, "Why do I have to accept your help? I already have the support I need; I already have the funds I need, why do I still need to accept yours?"

"Because you need my help, and you need all the help you can get. You may have most of Thevos' sympathy from the slums, but it is different having a renowned supporter." Kaito inclined his head towards Miku's direction. "You won't stay in anonymity for long, and the voice of the best Vocaloid the country has produced is sure to help you. It will get people from the Parliament to listen, and they'll realize that there are things that lie beyond their frivolities. Also, no one from the upper echelons would bother to come and help if you don't have someone else known with you."

"If I did not know any better, I would have called you arrogant, yet you speak not from knowing your skills. You speak with optimism to the point that optimism is a fault itself, you're a fool to think that peaceful reform will change the country." Shion's voice was hard and free from any emotion, but Miku wasn't fooled.

She was a lawyer, she knows how to hide how she really feels and keep a mask of calm confidence around her. It was essential for their line of work as there are times that a judge may find it easier to believe deception and one falters when they feel the impending loss. As a lawyer, she must always keep her expression neutral during hearings to make sure the opposition was second-guessing her. It had always been crucial to show that one does not show that they feel the impending loss.

It was very useful in verbal wars and poker too. And Miku was confident with her answer.

"Then you're twice the fool I am."

Shion turned around; a pleased grin was plastered on his face. He strode towards Miku, confidence and satisfaction was evident in his expression. He stood before Miku and held out a hand.

"I am Kaito Shion and it is a pleasure meeting you Miku Hatsune. I hope that our future partnership may prove beneficial, and I am looking forward to the reforms the country will change with your help."

Miku grasped his hand and shook it confidently.

"I am Hatsune Miku and I return the motion, Kaito Shion. I pray that no blood will be shed and may justice and peace given out to those that deserve it."

Both ex-lawyers, ex-Vocaloid met eyes, and it was the beginning of a long friendship.

Yet all will not remain as they wish it to be.

* * *

**Notes: **To the reviewers (mostly Filipinos) that thought that this fic had Noli Me Tangere vibes...

Main character was once rich but had to study abroad? (Miku and Ibarra) Someone who wants revolution via battles and civil war? (Tei and Elias) A wise old man who does everything he can to push the country for peaceful political reformation? (Kaito and Pilosophong Tasiyo) A corrupt figure head? (Len and Damaso) I do see the similarities, but...

I did not have Noli Me Tangere in mind, I only noticed the similarities after the first read through. Just a note, somewhere along the way, the story becomes drastically different and it will definitely be darker in later chapters. Kinda like an early slap from El Filibusterismo.

Still no beta-readers, so all mistakes are mine.

This isn't Miku/Len, the main characters are a bit misleading. I made it that way because they're enemies. If you want a heads up on pairings, here they are: Miku/Kaito, Rin/Len, Tei/Neru, Kiyoteru/Gakupa, Luka/Tonio. It doesn't mean that it stays that way 'til the end though~

On another note, as we can see, I didn't turn our favorite Vocaloids into idiots. I usually see Kaito being portrayed either as an idiot and/or a pervert. I did my best to portray him here as an eloquent (ex)lawyer, and I hope that I got that right. :D The romance isn't the main franchise of this fic, it's more like a deconstruction of politicians and reformers.

Oh yeah, Miku, Tei, and Neru are the morality trio. Miku bears black and white morality (Lawful good), Neru has grey and grey (Neutral Good), and Tei has black and grey morality (Chaotic Good). Check out TV Tropes to understand~

More action on the next chapter and a nasty twist! Stay tuned and I hope to hear from you guys! XD

Thanks for reading!

P.S. Count Every Lie and I discussed this before. This was supposed to be a collaboration, but there were some disagreements, so I ended up writing it. We exchanged plenty of ideas, and here it was.


	3. Revolution

Works and Legacy of Miku Hatsune

Chapter 3

Revolution

The first month was hectic, but Miku thought their progress was great.

Their first rally was in front of the National Congress building, and Kaito managed to pull some strings to get a permit for them. Tei wasn't present, and Neru volunteered to help organize security. Kiyoteru passed waivers and flyers around, and approached a few of the slummers to help them. Some of the staff from the headquarters commissioned the artists under Kaito's wing to create banners, flags, tarps, and the big float of a deformed King and his Chief of Security to be burned when the conclusion of the Bill passing.

Kaito had contacts and acquaintances in the Parliament, but they are too few for their liking. Their militant group supported the minority; they tend to be ignored because most of the party members were non-aristocracy. Other militant groups might as well join together because their platforms only have minor differences and the only reason why they have not joined together was all due to personal preferences and unneeded drama.

Kaito commented that modern-day Thevos reminded him of Renaissance Italy, specifically, Venice. Miku countered that it was more like Caligula's Rome. A republic run by clowns and the people making an effort to salvage whatever dignity, justice, and or prosperity were ignored and thrown aside. The salt on the country's wounds was the country's king. Not only that he prefers to allocate national budget to himself and his interests, he was more than willing to accept bribes and almost all of his decisions were based on personal favors indebted to him.

The lack of professionalism was a great insult to the working class.

The Parliament meeting went on with cries of injustice from the minority, it would have been crushed if not for the Kaito's group rallying outside and opposing the majority of the congress. However, that doesn't mean it was over yet. The Parliament was just overwhelmed to see people going against something most of the aristocracy would love to see done, so they did not expect a great number of people to voice out their anger and dislike for the Human Artistry Bill. The sight of seeing so many weary and plain-looking people carrying banners, shouting oppositions in mega-phones, and burning an effigy of the King and his sister in front of the building was shocking.

It was the first time in history too.

The conclusion of the bill ended in postponing the act for another month and then the minority passed a bill of their own. The Human Faith Bill was proposed and another meeting will take place to vote whether to pass it or not.

That was Kaito was aiming for.

The newly proposed bill will help introduce a healthier way of thinking to introduce a healthier way of thinking to the morally misguided populace of Thevos. Foreign therapists will be hired and assigned in schools, offices, and government establishments. Majority of the court cases from the past and current term will be reviewed and those acquitted for murder, homicide, trespassing, harassment, libel, thievery, and what-not will be reevaluated and then they will have to go under court once again. Teachers, police officers, firemen, and other government employees will undergo review and the status of the establishments they are under employment will be checked and will be pushed to change, if it did not meet the criteria the minority had set in their proposition.

They were good for the future, but it may take a while before any changes will be pushed.

This was where Miku comes in.

Kaito may have political allies, but under Miku's guidance, Neru can mobilize her contacts from the common populace and convince them to cooperate with the minority. They would represent the goals ad needs of the average man and they would be responsible for signing petitions and proposing what they need to the government.

Their progress was great, but they have neither heads nor tails on Tei.

After the first month, she suddenly disappeared without a word. She did not even left something that could give them a hint on where she could have possibly went. Her motel room was empty, and her old house was abandoned. It was also hard asking around because white hair was painfully common in the country.

She was in the headquarters after the first rally, and she was definitely present on the duration of the second rally.

On the day of the proposal of Kaito's Bill, Kiyoteru had another permit signed so they can rally in front of the Parliament building. Tei was present at the time, but she stood by the sidelines.

"All we ask is security!" the group at the frontlines chanted. Some of them had megaphones at hand and they all shouted their frustrations as they marched around the building.

"_We never had the chance for prosperity! Is it too much to show humility? Can't you take away poverty?_" Rhyming chants and satirical lines echoed from the streets as Kaito lead the group around the building in an organized circle.

The Kagamine Elitist Army stood by the side, they held shields and batons, and they looked ready to pommel anyone that would step out of the line.

_We never wanted what you call art!_

_All we wanted is to live in peace!_

_You take and pillage our homes and friends!_

_You violate and hurt our women and children!_

_You murdered our pleas and cries for help!_

_We refuse to live in this fear!_

_We will fight for what is right and what is real!_

_Stop living in this fantasy!_

It went on. The Parliament meeting will end in a few hours, and they all waited for the conclusion of the Human Artistry Act and Human Faith Bill. The King and his chief were present, and they can only hope that if the HF Bill was not passed, then at least it won't be dropped. They also hoped that the HA Act would not be passed as well; there must be someone out there with a conscience.

"What did they say?" Miku whispered to Kaito. Her shoulders have been aching all day. The placard she hung over her shoulders was a little heavy, but Miku was still willing to wait for a few more hours just to see the HA Act delayed and hopefully dropped.

Kaito adjusted the frequency of the radio a little louder and frowned. The meeting was open to the public, but it had a one-hour delay telecast so that the media can censor some of the small arguments that took place. Only those inside knew every event that took place, but Kaito had someone broadcast him the whole meeting via portable radio.

"Piko is arguing with Rui Kasane. Their topic - national budget; there was a point-three percent increase imposed on the private business sectors last year. According to the Department of Finance and Management, the country's savings should have accumulated around eight trillion dollars," Kaito took a deep breath, a little overwhelmed. "But there was a ten percent withdrawal on the funds and now Piko is demanding where the money went. The reason for withdrawal was to build a medical facility in the Northern Slum District that should have been done three months ago, but due to unknown reasons, it was put on hold and remains unfinished until indefinitely. Now Piko is asking about the status quo of the money." He looked away, his face was unreadable, but Miku could see the fury building behind his eyes.

"I was wondering what happened about that too. Some of our friends had to pull their own funds and request a few private sectors for loans to finish the facility. The first few months during the construction, we were aware of the budget allocated for the facility. Then again, it was strange considering why ten percent is needed for a hospital." Kaito's face was grim and there was a bitter note in his gaze.

"Miku!" Neru made her way through the marching crowd and almost knocked Miku over, but she managed to regain her balance.

"Did something happen?" Miku asked, concerned.

Neru shook her head. Her yellow eyes shone with worry and apprehension, and she hesitated before speaking again. "I… Tei was around earlier right? I don't see her anymore. She was following us and stuck to Red-Leader, but she wasn't there some time ago. I just noticed around the fourth cycle and I thought she just went to the Commercial sector to buy something or hide in an alley to take a drag. I expected her to be back by the fifth cycle, but this is the sixth cycle and she hasn't come back yet. I tried calling and texting her, but she won't answer and she won't reply." Neru glanced back to her platoon and then back to Miku.

Miku and Kaito looked at each other, troubled with the turn of events. "I'll notify everyone to keep an eye out for her. I'll comm a transmission to everyone, alright?" Kaito changed the frequency of his radio by spinning the knob.

"_Attention, we are missing one of our members. Keep an eye out for Tei Sukone and notify me immediately once she is in sight. For those not very familiar with what she looks, here's a description: white hair, red eyes, pale skin, female, five-foot-five, athletic build, black jacket, leather pants, thirty-nine years old, and intimidating in appearance. That's all, over."_

Kaito looked back at Neru reassuringly and the younger woman relaxed a bit. She muttered her thanks and went back to her platoon, yet she kept an eye out for Tei should she reappear.

"I hope she isn't in trouble. Have you tried contacting anyone at the airport and ask if anyone affiliated with foreign authorities entered the country?" Miku adjusted the placard bit and tried to get rid of the kinks that formed in her neck.

"I haven't yet, but I did tell my contacts to notify me when someone does. So far, no one with possible connections to UN and anywhere else entered the country… In fact, there is a distinct lack of tourists this month. Some businessmen are moving out and a lot of our best college graduates are immigrating to Europe and Canada for jobs." Kaito looked back at his radio; a pensive expression on his face. It took a few moments for him to get out of his reverie and return to the task at hand. "Come on, they should be starting on the next line by now."

_We never took your children and your lives._

_We worked for everything that we could have._

_We gave everything we can to have a better future._

_Yet you take and take until there is nothing left to take._

_You left us broken and empty and helpless to pick up the pieces._

_Now, here we are united and strong._

_All we ask is justice and peace, but you are all too selfish to give those simple things._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miku, Neru, Kaito, Kiyoteru, and two more were inside the main office's conference room, discussing Tei's status.

Tei did not reappear after the rally. In fact, she has yet to reappear once again. Two weeks passed and there was neither word nor wind of Tei Sukone.

The other two with them were from the aristocracy and were quite glad to help. They were also part of the minority supporting Kaito.

First was Luka Megurine, twenty-eight. She had pink hair and blue eyes, her complexion was pale, and her breasts are definitely d-cups. Then there was Gakupo Kamui, thirty-nine. He had long purple hair and bright purple eyes, he was pale too, and he was very tall that he towered everywhere else.

The conference room had a large metal table at the very center and plastic chairs were around it. The floor's carpet was moth-eaten, the walls were stained, the ceiling was cracked, and the large window overlooking the sea cliff was missing some glass but wood covered the holes.

"Do you think that she could have been killed?" Luka asked, she rested her chin on her entwined fingers and a shot of scotch was beside her. Next to her, Kiyoteru snorted and blew out a large stream of smoke from his lips.

"Then I'm the Queen of France if she's killed." Kiyoteru continued, "We would have heard a report from the police if she were really killed. They have a picture of her, and she left enough cigar butts to have sample DNA. If they found a body and identified, we would be quickly notified. Counting that the corpse had white hair _and_ unidentified." Kiyoteru reached for another can of beer at the center of the table and opened it. He took a large gulp before motioning for Gakupo for his input.

"Escaped the country? She is wanted by the Interpol, right? What if someone traced her back here?" Gakupo accepted a cigarette Kiyoteru was offering and took a long drag. He frowned and then added, "We have contacts in airports right? We would have found out if there were any immigrants with shady backgrounds and or any connections to foreign government, especially Interpol, FBI, and CIA. What did Tei do that she ended up running back home with her tail between her legs?"

"Killed Japan's chief of security in a shoot-out, unprovoked." All three turned towards the conference room's door.

A young man wearing a jacket over a Kevlar vest stood tall. His blonde hair was brushed back neatly and his green eyes gleamed harshly. He was wearing thick black gloves, camouflage pants, and combat boots. What alarmed everyone inside the room was the M-16 strapped on his back and two .45 caliber on holsters on both of his hip. He had a utility belt with three flash grenades attached, and a radio.

That did not look good.

"Weapons are illegal in the country, what are you doing here? A better question: who are you and state your reason of trespassing before I call for security and throw you out." The first to recover was Kaito, his visage now cold and his gaze shark-like. His usually passionate voice was hard and emotionless. He narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the younger man, looking for any signs of deceptions. Kaito looked ready to attack the intruder verbally should he show any sign of weakness.

The blond smiled coldly, assessing the occupants of the room. No one flinched. Who would be afraid of a half-fry playing soldier?

"My name is Leon Zero. I'm a messenger and I'm here to leave a message for the Faith Restored militant group. Postpone any scheduled rallies in the following places for the next three weeks. The Supreme Court of Justice of Thevos, the Department of National Defense, the Department of Justice, and the Department of Scientific Development and Technology," Leon replied with a sardonic smile and then he saluted.

"Who sent you?" Miku asked next, it felt like a bucket of ice fell on her stomach and Tei's disappearance did not seem mysterious anymore.

"You already know, Attorney Hatsune," was Leon's cryptic reply. Besides Miku, it seemed Neru and Kaito now both have a sinking feeling on Tei's whereabouts just as well.

"That _bitch_." Miku's expression was full of frustration, but she looked pale and sick. Kaito tried to keep a neutral mask on, but everyone can see he was grinding his teeth and his eyes were alit with fury. Neru just looked sick and pale and she slumped on her chair, almost boneless.

Kiyoteru, Luka, and Gakupo all looked at each other in confusion, not understanding the air of tension the filled the other three. The air was thick and it felt as if a bomb was about to explode given the prompt. It took them a few moments before realization dawned on them.

"_How could she?"_ Luka slammed her hands on the table, frustrated. Kiyoteru only snorted another took another swig from his beer. Gakupo buried his face in his hands in frustration. Then Luka sighed and sagged on her seat.

Leon did not make a move to leave; instead, he grabbed a chair on his own and sat down. He was still smiling sarcastically and his gaze shifted every now and then to Kaito. "At least be glad that you won't be caught in the crossfire."

Miku made a sound, and then clasped her hands together in mock prayer. "God, this is so wrong. Does she have _any_ idea what will happen if that goes on? Wait, how many are you there?"

Leon shrugged, "more than a hundred."

"How did she mobilize that many in a _month_?" Miku asked in disbelief.

"She asked around." Miku wanted to punch Leon, why can't he give them a God damned straight answer?

"What is she planning this time? Mass terrorism? No wait, she wants to decimate the country and run us over with fighter jets from the US! Well, should we pack our bags to Hawaii so we can Hula once fifty nukes drop down on Thevos?" Kiyoteru inserted the butt of his cigar inside his now empty can of beer and dropped it on the floor. The crushed it with his foot before standing up and leaving. "I'm going on a head count and notify some of our contacts. Whatever Tei is planning, I don't want our people caught up in the aftermath." Kiyoteru motioned for Gakupo to follow him and help, and the purple-haired politician complied.

Kaito waved them off before taking a deep breath. "Very well then, I still have a question though. What are you doing here?"

Leon made a non-committal sound. He reached inside his vest for a cigarette and lit one for himself. He took a long dread and made no signs of replying.

Miku sighed and looked around her. Kaito managed to rein on his emotions and it was obvious that he was trying to think a way to keep Tei from being associated with them. Neru was silent, pale, and there was a note of defeat in her visage. Luka looked like she wanted to talk to Neru, but feared to escalate the already growing tension within the room. Leon just lounged on the chair Tei was supposed to use; he just sat there relaxed, as he smoked.

"I'm going to call my boys too; maybe I can get a census of Tei's group and who they are. Then I'll notify you guys and see what we can do." Neru stood up, but she looked shaken. Luka excused herself to help the blonde.

The sad thing was Miku has no idea what to do. Now that Tei made a move of her own without their knowing, any plans they have for the future needed to be postponed until they are sure of Tei's moves and hope that they don't clash.

However, Miku can't help but pray that her friend and rival wouldn't do anything drastic. Judging by the number of places Leon gave them, she had been hoping too much.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day was peaceful and there was nothing in particular that should be noted. Colorfully haired men and women milled around the office, there was no rush and paperwork was slow.

The Supreme Court of Justice was a beautiful building. Its construction and architectural design was inspired by the Greek Temples, and it was regularly maintained to remain pleasing to the eyes. Tall Corinthian columns supported the roof, large stained windows gleamed beautifully in the noon sun, and the stairs leading to the entrance shone brightly.

There was nothing particular about this day, maybe except for a large number of staff that called in either sick or incapable of going to work for the day. It was really peaceful, and nothing bad can possibly ruin the day, maybe except for the usual gossip and the rumors circulating around.

There was something nasty about Minister Gakupo Kamui, and it was the hot topic for the day. A lot were saying that he was having an illicit affair with the Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs, Luka Megurine, while dating the Mayor of the Southwest Elitist District, Gumi Nakajima.

Three colorfully-haired women were exchanging their parts of the story they heard from some unreliable resources. A lot of speculations were going on about Gakupo having secret meeting with Luka then having long conversations in the Parliament about their work. They say that conversations about their work were just a cover up to keep people from thinking they're dating, but it doesn't fool the common populace.

"He always makes sweet eyes at Gumi when no one is looking, but it's totally obvious that he loves her!" a blue-haired woman whispered in mock secrecy with her friends.

"Anyone with half a brain can see that! Well, we really should be helping someone like him confess his – _Aaaaaahhh!"_

Screams erupted from the building. Explosions rocked the establishment and gunshots rang in the area.

Men and women wearing gas masks and army gear, armed to the teeth, rushed inside the building. They were not shooting indiscriminately, but they did shot down a few judges and prosecutors that met them in their trek.

A woman was leading them, and it looked as if she was searching for someone in particular. She had a handful of troops with her as she scoured the building, she wasn't shooting but her fingers were poised dangerously on the trigger of her M-14.

After slamming the door of the head office, the leader found her target and grim satisfaction filled her.

Rinta Kagamine was a cousin of the King, and he was also the Supreme Chief of Justice. He was a harsh and corrupt judge, accepting bribes, personal favors, and whatnot for entertainment and self-indulgence. As he lounged like a swine inside his office and mansion, victims of crime suffer silently as he pardoned criminals left and right for the right price.

Now, he will never have a hearing ever again.

"Rinta Kagamine, you were the presiding judge for the infamous Skin Canvas Serial Murder case. You pardoned Nigaito Juon with underhanded tactics. The family of his victims appealed to the Commission of Human Rights, but you tampered with the evidence and bribed a few key officials to get yourself scotch-free. Nigaito may have suffered fifty years imprisonment with a fifty million-dollar fine, but I still feel like they should have given him the chair." The gun was pointed at the trembling chief's head.

A few of the militia stationed themselves around the doors and window to prevent Rinta from escaping.

The blonde-haired man was trembling in his suit, shocked and afraid. He did not expect anyone to openly attack the court, let alone threaten him. This was unacceptable, and he will be sure to file a complaint to his cousin to tighten the building's security next time. Only a few androids were stationed around court because no one would dare attack the Supreme Court. Now was not the time for that.

"Oh? Did you also feel like that you should bomb the Supreme Court _unprovoked_ as well?" Rinta was sneering and he managed to keep himself from shaking in absolute fear. "Maybe they should have given _you_ the chair."

The leader made no sound; she pressed the barrel of her gun to Rinta's head. Without any warning or sign, she pulled the trigger.

Rinta flew back, a gaping hole was in the center of his forehead and bits of grey matter and skull fragments splattered the wall and floors. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide in surprise. Blood dripped down his wound and stained his face and skin. The woman did not bother with the body, and she looked undisturbed with it.

She pulled a radio from her utility belt and pressed in her group's frequency. _"This is green-leader, infiltration is successful and Tarkin is out of commission. I repeat, infiltration is successful and Tarkin is out of commission."_

The woman, Tei, pulled her gas mask off. Her face was unreadable and her eyes were hard. She sat down on the large chair inside the office and waited. She did not speak and her troops remained quiet as well. It must have been an hour before the sound of radio static crackled in the air and Tei pressed a button.

"_T- This is green-t - three coming in, infiltration is s- successful and the Death Star plans had been s- secured."_

"_Roger that... This is green-two, the Superstar Destroyer is down… but Vader survived the attack..."_

"_Green-four, we destroyed the Kamino facility and the Kaminoans are now neutralized. I— excuse me for a while, Ma'am."_

"_Good, we can now commence Operation: Darth Tyranus. Regroup at Jedi Temple until further notice,"_ Tei replied and shut her radio off. She stood from her seat and motioned her troops to follow her.

They marched down the once pristine halls and stairs, headed towards three large trucks parked outside that waited for them. Screams and panicked calls for friends and colleagues echoed inside the establishment, smoke rose from the building and fires ravaged the walls. Blood, gore, and bodies stained the once-pristine Court. The once-white paint and clean halls were stained dark, evidence to the horrible crime that ravaged the establishment. Death and suffering filled the halls, and a lot of the soldiers were hanging around the side, releasing their guilt and frustration.

Men and women were looking dully at the carnage, some were shaking and crying either alone or against one another, and the others were vomiting in self-loathing and disgust. Pitiful sobs and disgusted retching accompanied the grim silence, there was also the sound of bodies being dragged into some of the rooms so that once the National Army arrives, and it won't be a horrible mess at least.

Still, it's useless, what's done was done and there was nothing Tei can do but move on to the next phase of her own plans.

Her soldiers were still soft and wet behind the ears, but they will get used to it. They _need_ to get used to it.

It's not over yet.

* * *

**Note:** Lol, I forgot to edit out Meiko. She wasn't supposed to appear, and I forgot to change documents. Sorry~

Nasty, nasty plot twists indeed. Bad Tei, why u kill people?

Anyways, it seems Tei has an agenda of her own, and new players are introduced into the chessboard.

Also! Len and Rin will appear on the next chapter~ Woot! They're not the villains most people see 'round here.

Oh, yeah! Tei's group are using Reporting Names [Check out tv tropes for more info]. I'm also making a shout-out to Star Wars in tandem with the reporting names. Moff Tarkin [Rinta] is one of Palpatine's sycophant, Vader [Rin] is the Emperor's second in command, Kamino [Department of Scientific Development and Technology] is a cloning facility with Kaminoans as their citizens, Death Star plans are weaponry/base plans, the Superstar Destroyer [Department of National Defense] is a smaller battle station but it is under the personal command of Vader, and the Jedi Temple is home base.

I would also like to thank my reviewers for their feedback~ They are greatly appreciated.

Check out my profile for a link to a full view of my drawing.


	4. Aftermath

Works and Legacy of Miku Hatsune

Chapter 4

Part I:

Kagamine

_History of Thevos, by Miku Hatsune (University of Tokyo - World History Section: A – Course: Political Science) pg. 28 - Chapter 3_

_The Kagamine Royal Family had rule Thevos for four generations. The Kingdom was established one-hundred and fifty years ago under the guidance of King Len Kagamine I. His great-grandson, King Len Kagamine II was crowned as King five years ago. King Rinta Kagamine II was the son of King Rinta Kagamine I - the son of King Len Kagamine I._

_When Thevos was established, it was during the long and horrible years of World War I, and a lot of the radical-minded and peace-focused citizens and nobility of Japan hoped to escape the sphere of influence of the Axis powers. It was terrifying to see the Fuhrer force his rules and ideals to his people, and it was just as terrifying to see the then ruling Emperor of Japan share them with his own subjects._

_A lot have forgotten that Japan had been an ally of Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy during the mid-forties, but those that lived during the war did not forget. That doesn't mean that they still talk about it. It was one of Japan's greatest shames, to participate in global genocide and then lose. Not all were affected by the backlash, for they have escaped into the man-made island of Thevos._

_There were rumors around about a Marxist doing something similar, but his country was underwater and he had called it Rapture. He and his country disappeared after a few years of its conception._

_As for King Len I, he made a call to all men of all walks of life from all the countries in the world and asked for funds to create the man-made country. They hoped for a land not bound by prejudice and tradition, and live in peace and security without the fear of murder and thievery in their homes and streets._

_The first reign had been the best, the land prospered and away from the world. No one worried about the war and the Thevisians lived in prosperity without discord. Len I dared not to associate with foreign authorities, but he did let and refugees enter and exit the country as they wish under the condition that they do not bring the war with them. Land full with agricultural life and produce covered the country, tall buildings were rare, and everyone lived in peace with one another. There were no worries, and Thevos would have been likened to a private paradise._

_When Len I died, his people mourned for him, yet they accepted his successor with grace and gratitude._

_Rinta I was a kind ruler, and he did his best to defend the country against the foreigners that took interest in Thevos. He had funded their first military to fight of alien invaders and he had successfully commissioned engineers to develop weapons until no one dared trespass on their aquatic and aerial territories._

_His reign was not as great as his father's, but the people loved him and were fiercely loyal. The whole country mourned him in his deathbed._

_Rinta II looked promising at first, but during his years as Crowned Prince, he was creating more and more public stunts that left most Thevisians baffled and scandalized. As the years passed before he was crowned, people had taken his attitude as a quirk of personality and desire to be different from his predecessors. Some had thought that his interests were not horrid so they gave the eccentric Prince their support._

_Time passed by, the Crown Prince managed to worm his way into the hearts and minds of his people so well that he managed to make them adore him despite showing signs of being the next Caligula. He was sly and he knew when and how to act. He did not dare to have laws supporting his sports and interest pushed as bills in fear of his father's backlash, but he did manage to push the ideas to a lot of his supporters._

_He did manage to have the Genetic Aestheticism Bill passed, which became the reason why most Thevisians are physically pleasing and are born with colorful hair. It was just a small act, but it was the first of many Rinta II managed to push before he managed to have the Parliament vote more of his obscure and downright wrong bills and laws._

_It was a course of years, Rinta I was more focused on fending off the foreigners so he had handed partial legislative and executive powers to Rinta II while he was away in the war room. Rinta II did not abuse his power in the beginning; he waited until the time was right to push the propositions to support his idea._

_When foreign governments finally lost interest in Thevos, Rinta I returned to oversee his kingdom and reviewed the laws passed by his son. He had shown his outrage in public and set to tear down the laws his son dared impose. He did not have a chance to do so._

_The public was split between father and son, so neither had made a move to oppose or support the other. Rinta II thought it was his chance to be crowned as king when a union of foreign countries launched a surprise attack in Thevos and Rinta I died during the assault. There were suspicions and speculations whether it was Rinta II responsible for his father's death or he was really killed by a soldier, but it did help Rinta II in his plans in taking over the country._

_Thevos was mourning the King, and Rinta II took that as his chance to gather his forces and rally himself as the new King of Thevos._

_The first few years were prosperous, but as the years passed by, Thevos had become what we know today._

_An aristocracy system was erected, and members were pardoned from their heinous crimes. Murder and rape became common, and petty squabbles turned into blood-feuds. The average man was ostracized and pushed away into poverty and suffering. Children were purposely misguided and set against one another all because of entertainment._

_Now, Thevos stands as what we know today. Rinta II still rule my country with such ferocity that any opposition that rose against him are crushed. His son, Len II, looks to be just as bad. If not, worse._

_I can only hope that someone, someday, will be brave enough to stand against the Royal Family and bring the peace and justice Thevos truly needs._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"On the eight year of your term, it now looks like Hatsune got her wish." the piece of paper was folded neatly before it was stored inside an expensive and ornately-designed table drawer.

Rin Kagamine lounged in her office chair as she gazed at her twin brother. Both had the blonde hair, blue eyes, and eerily similar features. Both can pretend to be the other and no one would be the wiser.

"I was afraid that I may have never truly escaped father's shadow. Now we have someone opposing us." Len Kagamine wore a suit in place of his kingly robes; he was just in his sister's office so he saw no need to dress elaborately.

"True. We did raid Utatane's old warehouse again, but we only found sports equipment, again. Shion had always been a horrible influence to the people, now he's bringing in old Vocaloids into his fold," Rin folded her arms over her military uniform. Her narrowed blue eyes gazed at nothing in particular, but her brother can see that she was very troubled by the turn of events, "somehow, he managed to get a media coverage convincing the general populace that he was not associated in any way to the attacks a few days ago. It was the work of an international criminal named Tei Sukone."

Len nodded, his gaze was solemn. "She killed Japan's chief of Security a year ago. It was an unprovoked incident."

"I don't know how she did it, but she managed to smuggle firearms into the country without alerting the authorities—without alerting _us_. Something that big should have been reported," Rin shook her head in disbelief. "She could have bribed a few officials, she definitely had someone inside help her," Rin added as an afterthought.

"Hmmm… What about Hatsune and Shion? They may prove to be a problem in the future?" Len commented, worried.

Rin waved him off, "They're not the threat here. Sukone _is_. That woman is armed and dangerous, and she managed to sway a good number of the public into her fold. Shion and Hatsune are pacifists; they will only rally themselves to death. Sukone _kills_ our officials, we need to apprehend and detain her for good." Rin stood up and dusted her uniform/

"I still have duties to attend to, oh brother of mine." She smiled at Len and approached him. She placed a soft kiss to his lips and then made her way towards the door.

Len had other ideas, however. He grasped at her hand as she retreated to leave. The young king smirked mischievously and pulled his sister to his lap, earning a sultry chuckle.

"Well, I'm afraid that you still have not fulfilled your duty to your king, so I would have to give you a reminder oh sister of mine." Len held both of his hands over his sister's back, feeling through the material in soft strokes.

Rin's hands were on his shoulders then moved through his collar, intent on removing the necktie covering the buttons of his shirt. "Really now? I still have to tell our people that we're out to get the big bad bitch, I don't have the time to play." Rin's voice was hard and cold, but her eyes shone playfully and it was dark with an emotion both were too familiar with.

Len chuckled; he moved his hands to his sister's chest, groping the soft breast and feeling through the soft mounds. He opened her uniform a bit and inserted his hands through the cloth. He rubbed flesh of Rin's chest, squeezing and swirling his fingers around her nipples. He felt them harden against his hands and soon enough, his pants felt a few sizes tighter. Rin moaned and then moved her knees to straddle her twin brother. "Tell them that you had duties to attend to the King."

Both grinned, it may take a while before they appear to the public.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We had mobilized our troops and now we are scouring every inch and every corner of the city in search for this horrible criminal and promise to deliver you the justice Thevisians truly deserve!"

Cheers from a great crowd of colorfully haired men and women erupted. The crowd was wild and Rin was satisfied with her speech.

Ever since the death of her father, the country had been split into two factions, and both are locked into an endless war of trying to neutralize the opposition the minority creates to keep her brother's reign sailing smoothly. She knows Shion would be no trouble, and so will Hatsune. She had learned long ago that moves for peaceful reform are not successful, and they slowly disappear as time passes by. What troubles Rin was Tei Sukone.

Violent revolutions usually leave countries in shambles, and a lot of foreign countries try to take this as their opportunity to get the desecrated country indebted to them in hopes of gaining a strategic territory. Thevos was funded lavishly and their defenses were definitely better than their neighbors, but countries like the US and Russia had their eyes on Thevos. Should an invasion occur, they might not be able to stand up once the revolution ravishes Thevos.

Even now, they're still reeling from the blow Sukone dealt.

Sukone almost got her too, but she managed to leave her department long before the attacks occurred.

A lot died from the attacks, mostly on their side, but the numbers were staggering and a lot of their allies and other key figures died or were injured from the attacks. Rinta died from the attacks, a lot of their scientists suffered from the loss of facilities and the best were killed, and the blueprint of Thevos' secret passages and other paths unknown to the public was stolen. It was a nasty blow, and Rin was still reeling from the shock of someone cunning and reckless enough to attack them head-on.

She needed to raise their defense, mobilize her troops to keep the country's security tighter, the officials must be reevaluated and kept under watch for any underhanded tactics or connections to Sukone, staff and government personnel must be reevaluated too because they were obviously inside jobs and Rin needed to catch Sukone before any more lasting damage can happen.

She wasn't doing this for herself; she's doing this for Len and for her people.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His sister was the only person he trusts. Their parents had been dead for a long time now, and their cousins were power-hungry sycophants with eyes on the throne. It hurt even more that his sister and unofficial wife was sterile and incapable of producing any heirs. They would gladly snatch the crown once he shows himself incapable, weak, and not able to stamp out the small rebellion that formed during his term.

Ever since the pervious king and queen died, courtesy of them via poisoning, a lot had aimed their sights on the crown and it took almost all of Len's willpower not mobilize the private army he had formed during his time as Crowned Prince and sick it on his opposition. That wasn't a good mark of a King.

Still, he doesn't understand why people like Shion and Hatsune rise up and try to 'improve' the country through their so-called peaceful reformations. All he could see was them trying to create civil unrest and rebellion amongst the citizens in hopes of seizing the power for themselves. They're the kind of people that create rebels like Sukone and try to destroy what his great-grandfather had worked hard to keep. People like them stain the legacy King Len I left and they only have the goals of their own in mind.

Despite all that, he still trusts Rin's judgment. If she thinks Sukone was much more dangerous than Shion and Hatsune, then he will let her apprehend Sukone.

Even if he thought that Shion and Hatsune should be their main priority.

Part II:

_Aftermath_

**Kiyoteru**

Kiyoteru lounged lazily on the balcony of his apartment. Thick smog covered the night sky and the noise of the traffic in the lower levels was his background music. A bottle of beer was on one hand and a still smoking cigar was on the other.

It was a few days ever since Tei's interference, things looked worse, and Kaito was working himself to death by keeping the media off their asses and the authorities away from the base. Gakupo received nasty criticisms from the parliament, Luka had to go through complaints of foreign tourists all wanting to leave the country immediately, and Kiyoteru had to deal with a round of snot-nosed children that asked questions about things they don't clearly understand. He wondered if he was postponing the invitation to Yale as one of their Calculus professor. However, he can do more to Thevos if he stays. If he runs away to another country and hope that his efforts behind their walls would make an impact to his own country, then he's a tribal Ostrogoth chieftain.

A trip to Germany sounded nice, maybe he can find a temporary position at LMU and then return to Thevos once Kaito manages to appease to the public. Now he felt guilty, he can't really let Kaito shoulder all of the heat on his own. Gakupo and Luka practically committed suicide by association with Kaito, and they were still reeling from the backlash.

Damn Sukone.

Woman or not, gentleman he may be, Kiyoteru was more than willing to let that bitch have a piece of his mind.

Much like his colleagues, they had no idea why Tei did something as drastic as _that_. A hundred died from the attacks, a hundred were in fatal conditions, and ninety people received injuries. The tally was still counting and it left Kiyoteru feeling burdened and bitter.

He had no idea what Tei could possibly achieve with her actions. Notoriety? She's doing a good job even by just existing! No matter where she went, or what she did, Tei still managed to piss off anyone with an army at their beck and call. How Miku came to associate herself with a person like Tei, Kiyoteru will never know nor was he interested to find out.

Thinking about it was already giving him headaches, and he still has thirty sections of idiots to teach. Kiyoteru took an inelegant swig of his beer, inserted the cigar butt inside the can, and then dropped it on his floor to crush it. He picked the deformed aluminum and threw it on a nearby trash bin. He closed the glass doors to his balcony; he winced as the rusted pulleys slid over the slot and made squeaky noises, and then locked it.

His apartment wasn't dingy, unlike Kaito's. At least he kept it clean and tried to organize every piece of paperwork. His bed was pushed to one corner and a desk was next to it. It was similar to a studio, so his kitchenette wasn't too far away. His refrigerator had long stopped working properly when closed, so he turned it into a makeshift air-condition. Stacks of paper almost covered every inch of his floor, leaving only a small space for him to traverse through the front door, his bed, and his balcony. His clothes were strewn over his bed haphazardly, thankfully they were all clean. His dirty clothes were on a large pile on his apartment's laundry chute, one that's clogged and definitely unreliable.

It was still home, and Kiyoteru was more than ready to come home when he wanted to. He does sleep in the headquarters, but it was when he has too much work to come back to his apartment for rest.

Kiyoteru stretched and brushed some of his clothes over to one side. He lied on his cramped bad and crossed his knees; he set his glasses over the headboard of his bed and stared at his stained ceiling blankly.

He really should get his refrigerator fixed.

**Gakupo**

"No, I am not associated in any way with Tei Sukone—no, I'm not dating either Luka and or Gumi—no I'm not interested in a relationship—"Inside Gakupo's head, he thought, _"Why are you even asking me these pointless questions? We have a crisis at hand and you're all asking me about my love life?"_

Reporters continued to press him for more questions about anything they can think of. Most were ridiculous in Gakupo's opinion, but the TV station Piko secretly funded was asking the right questions and he might still salvage whatever public image their party had worked so hard to achieve.

"I want to call in a recess and resume the interview at thirteen-thirty." Gakupo nodded towards his secretary and he ushered the reporters to a dining area. It was high noon, and Gakupo knew that his afternoon will be hellish.

He wiped off the sweat beginning to gather above his brow and sighed. It was just the first hour of the interview, and he had no choice but to call a recess to gather his bearings and hopefully appease the sharks awaiting him. It would have been easier to give them something to keep them quiet.

He's not really the bribing the type though, but Piko was ready to… _give_ a few monetary gifts to 'certain' people to keep them quiet. Perhaps Piko might also employ the subtle use of… interesting moments captured on hardware and distributed secretly in software.

Gakupo exited through the administrative door and entered the small lobby used for waiting by the officials. It was lavishly furnished and a first-class meal awaited the minster. He wasn't really hungry; he felt more like brooding than eating. First of all, he needed to contact Piko and give out the names to postpone public backlash before they can make the next move.

Bribing fellow officials wasn't really Gakupo's style, but he won't stop Piko any time the younger minister would make a move. He still has moves of his own to make, and it may hopefully affect their cause positively.

Unlike Sukone.

He can't even fathom to think what made her do something like that. True, Miku made them aware of Tei's ideals and modus operandi, but he did not expect her to make a move too soon and too big. Now, they're left to pick up the pieces of the aftermath of her attack, and they still have a lot of pet projects that need immediate focus that were still stuck in status quo. He can't really decide if Tei was a suicidal idiot or a spiteful genius. Gakupo doesn't even know which one he prefers.

As a known minister of the minority, his move included pulling out personal funds to compensate the victims of Tei's attack. Speaking of Tei's attack, it was now dubbed as the 'Thevisian National Security Compromise Incident' better known as the THNC Incident. It was the first in Thevisian history, and it was definitely bloody enough to call the attention of some of their neighbors.

Maybe he should have agreed with Kiyoteru's plan to escape to Hawaii and wait for the US to nuke Thevos. Then he would have to live his life responsible for the deaths of the innocents that had nothing to do with them. It was already hard enough turning a blind for all those years of watching the corruption of his beloved grow, and now he has the chance to change things and damn him if he won't stay and make a move.

He was still a public figure; he still held sway in great numbers, he can face the music and hopefully turn this nasty situation around.

If not, maybe he should start funding an emergency refugee program to get us much people out of Thevos as he can before the men in stripes swoop down in big birds with big shit.

**Luka**

Luka wanted throw her paperwork out of the window all due to sheer frustration.

Now that the Kagamine had almost succeeded in decimating their agricultural production, the country's economy now lied heavily with tourism. Foreign celebrities, officials, and whoever with deep pockets come and go to Thevos for 'physical rejuvenation' and for the expensive outlets like restaurants, hotels, resorts, spas, and whatever establishment that filled the malls and wealthy districts of the country.

Ever since Tei's attack, a lot realized how dangerous it was to continue keeping foot inside a country where its supposed most-heavily guarded buildings were attacked by an international criminal that returned for only just a _month_. If Thevos wasn't already infamous for its corruption, this terrorism attack really does take the cake.

Immigrants expected a country where they can relax and pretend to be young in peace. How can that continue where the supposed establishments responsible for those factors were nearly decimated with a high death toll? Visas were shortened, trips were pulled out, and even some of their fellow countrymen were trying to escape the country in fear of more similar attacks.

Too bad that Thevos only had one airport capable of storing around fifteen first-class planes, or else everyone would have left the country for good. Luka couldn't even salvage the tourists that wanted to enter the country with any kind of program or promise of fun and the like anymore. In fact, the country's already plummeting publicity went on a new kind of all-time low.

It was a few hours later when her secretary called her to tell her that the building will close in half an hour, and it was getting really late and Luka should rest and—

"I'm fine. I'd be out in a second!" Luka called, her secretary nodded and left. When the department head was sure that her assistant was gone, she slumped on her cushioned seat and groaned tiredly.

"I hate this," she muttered to herself. She pushed off her paperwork to one corner of her table and grabbed her purse.

She brushed off her blouse and exited her office, she gave her farewells to the security guard (she had seen the old man ever since she began to work, he was a janitor then and he was thankfully promoted) and made a beeline towards her car.

She doesn't want to go home, not yet. All Luka wanted to do was drink herself to a stupor and pick someone up for the night to keep herself from feeling lonely in her cold queen-sized bed. She wasn't very picky when it comes to barhopping, but she does mind if a certain bar was filthy she could smell their bathroom a mile away.

Around the borders between the slums and the government sector, she found a bar that looked a little unknown but well-kept. It was just a small building with a billboard of neon-lights shaped like a martini glass. She parked her car next to the sidewalk, by a meter, and then grabbed her purse and texted Piko to pick her up if she won't be able to make a call for the next five hours.

The bar looked ordinary enough, a counter with tall chairs, a few booths, and a small dance floor. The strobe lights weren't on and not many were present. Luka didn't mind that at all.

She headed towards the chair and called the bartender for a shot of gin and tonic, chilled. The man quickly made work of her request and set it in front of her. Luka downed it, letting the liquor burn down her throat pleasantly. She wasn't lightweight, nor was she a heavy drinker. She decided that her tolerance for alcohol was average, but she wanted to get stumped this night, which was why she'll call for more until the pleasant buzz of alcohol settles on the back of her head.

Around Luka's third shot, two hours later, someone sat next to her. There was nothing remarkable about him, dark hair and eyes, a bit of stubble on his chin which had a slight clef, and his clothes belonged to someone part of the working class. He looked troubled, and his eyes were dark and haunted.

Luka felt pity well up inside her chest; he looked depressed and bottling up some negative emotions. She called the bartender to give the man next to her a shot of Bacardi and Coke. He looked at her in surprise; she replied with a smile. He looked a little wary as he gazed on the shot, then he shook his head and downed the liquor.

It went on like that, but the older man called for his own drink instead of Luka. Luka steadily made her way through her shots. When an hour passed by, she was already between tipsy and drunk. Once again, the fact that inebriated people lose whatever anxiety or suddenly gain bravery rang true.

"I don't see you 'round 'ere." Luka mentally winced. She slurred a bit and her tongue felt large for her mouth. At least she will still coherent.

The man's lips quirked up. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered that you're hitting on me." He looked away, but he still replied. "Tonio, my name is Tonio Salvador."

Luka smiled. "Luka Megurine. Should I go one hitting on you, or do you want to come back to my place or yours?" She fished out her cellphone to text Piko that she won't need a ride home.

Tonio slung an arm over Luka's shoulders. "I don't live that far, let's go to mine."

Luka wanted to pay for their drinks, but Tonio beat her to it. "I'm taking you home, at least let me graciously offer my gratitude." His eyes were mischievous and Luka thought it was better than the blank and haunted emotion that filled it.

True to his word, his home wasn't far away and they didn't need a ride. Tonio's lived in a two-story apartment building, and his room was on the first floor.

They were both tipsy during the walk, so both were brave enough to exchange heated kisses along the way. The guard at the building let them pass without giving them a second glance. When the pair arrived at Tonio's door, both were breathless and definitely hot enough to fuck then and there. They still needed to get inside, because as fun as it sounds, sex by a door will hurt in the morning.

When morning passed by, Luka was still in Tonio's home, satisfied.

"You know, we should see each other more often." Tonio reached for his dresser and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He lit one for himself and offered a stick to Luka. She accepted.

"Yeah, we should." The pink-haired woman took a long drag, and then she slid off the bed. She was still naked as she rummaged through her purse, looking for a pen and paper. Tonio's eyes were on her, taking in every detail as Luka bent down over her possessions.

When she found what she needed, Luka wrote her cellphone number and address neatly and then returned to the bed.

"I'm free this Saturday, my place next time?" Luka handed the piece of paper to Tonio; he hid inside his drawer and leaned back.

"Sure."

Luka was really looking forward for their next meeting.

**Leon**

He dropped out of high school at sixteen, he was arrested for shoplifting at seventeen, and he was released from juvie at twenty–three. It wasn't really bad, he gets three meals a day in the detention center, and there were no idle bastards and bitches that disturb him on his free time.

It was a few months ago when he got a waiver from his old middle school teacher, and it was a week ago when he was recruited by Tei Sukone into her revolutionary group. He was really surprised to find out that she had been forming the group for _years_. He did hear Lola, his older sister, was accepted into some secret group headed by a Haku Yowane.

It started around five years ago, Yowane was the recruiter and Sukone was the organizer. While Sukone was out of the country, Yowane approached the people that had been wronged by the government. A lot were apprehensive to join, but a lot were more than willing to get a chance to return the favor to the authorities. Not many joined at the first year, but as Yowane continued to approach people and then a lot relented because no one could stand the injustice given to them.

Life wasn't easy for Leon. His dad barely had a job, mostly considered incompetent because he was missing an arm. His dad got a job under Gakupo Kamui, but the high cost of living in Thevos barely let them meet their ends. Their mother worked overseas in London, but the money slowly diminished over the years until it completely stopped when Leon started high school. They never heard from her ever again.

Leon had his speculations. Over the years, he decided that if his mother doesn't want them, he doesn't want her either. His dad was nearly a mess, doing the best he can to support him and Lola. When Lola turned eighteen, she had to find a job just to support his studies.

Too bad he dropped out.

He really couldn't stand his classmates. They always made fun of him behind his back, he does know. They also made fun of the teachers, and Leon hated that. Only a few teachers actually helped Leon with his predicament, too bad he dropped out though.

The bastard had it coming, really. He was making fun of one of the new teachers, but Leon had none of it. He can still remember the day he punched that son of a bitch.

The principal was a horrible bootlicker. He wondered if the man sucked the old head of the Department of Education's dick, Gumo Megpoid. They're the picture perfect quality of Thevisians – pretentious, skin-deep, morally misguided, and idiotic.

Leon wouldn't have minded if he bore the ire of his classmates, teachers, and the principal. He doesn't remember who his teacher was then, but he does remember them making fun of him. He doesn't really know him, but Leon does remember taking on pity over the older man and assisting him whenever Leon had the chance.

It was by accident when he found the principal molesting his teacher.

Leon did not believe in chastity vows or sexual commitment, but he does believe it was wrong to force yourself on another person just to jerk off. The mother fucker forced the new teacher to a table, and it was obvious that the teacher wanted the principal off. The teacher's shirt was off and piled messily below his feet. The principal's pants were off, and it was obvious that his mini-principal meant business.

Leon did not even think twice to punch that bastard in the face. He also remembered gripping the fucker's cock and tugging it painfully and then almost crushed it in his grip. Too bad he didn't pull it off.

He was supposed to be suspended, and the teacher was supposed to be fired for 'refusing to report to the principal properly'. Leon appealed to the Department of Justice and Department of Education then, but they ignored his pleas and only gave the principal a warning and a slap on the wrist. He appealed to the Commission of Human Rights and Rape, Abuse, Incest National Network, also known as RAINN, for help. They petitioned for an investigation, and the expulsion of the principal and the heads of the Departments of Justice and Education. Justice was thankfully delivered swiftly and effectively. After all, no one wanted attention like that from other countries.

The principal was expulsed and the department heads got big black marks on their records, Leon was broke by then. He did not realize that he nearly used all of the money his dad and sister earned just to help his teacher. He dropped out to find a job because he was definitely sure that his father earned it because he wanted Leon to be happy. The young man then thought that he should repay the Zero patriarch by helping out with their monetary needs. What he did not count on was getting set up and hauled off to juvie.

The old principal actually kept a grudge and kept tabs on him. The old bastard was protected by Gumo so he did not end up behind bars. Leon was working at a grocery store then, and he did see his old principal but he made no move to approach him. The bastard did not leave until closing hours, and when Leon was on his way home, he was suddenly arrested.

He was 'caught in the act' then, he did not have a hearing and then carted off to the nearest Juvenile Detention Center. The son of a bitch bribed one of his co-workers and then 'alerted' the police of a shop lifter and sent them to him.

His father did the best he can, but the older man could not appeal outside, because someone paid a few people to keep an eye on them and intercept any messages to the Commission of Human Rights or anywhere else. Leon does remember telling his old man to just work his ass off and help Lola instead of crying tears ad blood to get him out of juvie. They were fighting powerful people; it would do them no good if the old principal decides to get all of their butts in prison for even just _trying_ to find justice. It was already apparent that they would not have it.

The only good thing about juvie was that his inmates were surprisingly good people too. They were in similar situations, fighting the people higher up in the food chain. It was painfully embarrassing to see that being prison was better than living outside.

Eventually, he signed up for parole because he still has to repay his dad. By then, he found it Lola had joined Yowane, and his dad was now under Shion. As for him, he never tried to get involved, he was still adjusting to life outside the cell and he was really apprehensive on how to be a productive member of society once again.

That was until he saw the old bastard, again. Apparently getting imprisoned once was not enough, so the son of a bitch wanted to get him to a bigger cell. He wouldn't have minded, but he won't give that bastard the satisfaction of getting his plans come into fruition.

He joined Sukone the moment Lola was called off into a meeting.

Now here he was – a messenger and pseudo-mediator between Shion and Sukone's factions.

Well, smoking really does get him nostalgic.

**End**

* * *

**Notes:** Ah, the Kagamine appeared. I noticed this in the Vocaloid section... When a character is a villain, they become uber evil. I made antagronists. Not necesseraily villains, but they hinder the protagonist's plans. Everyone are human beings, I had to at least give Len and Rin qualities that define them as people.

A little edgy, but breast exposure is alright under the content guidelines. Breast exposure is alright under First Amendment, it is also considered as soft core pornography, and at the very least Rated M.

This is a small interlude from our side characters. I enjoy writing Kiyoteru. XD Refri-con *snorts in laughter*. I won't be employing mushy-mushy-goo romance here, I'm more like... "Let's bang the fuck out of each other, then let's worry about romance later" kind of writer when it comes to hetero. What I enjoy writing in Slash is this: 'So, I'm naked, you're naked. I have a hard-on, and I can see your hard-on. We've known each other for years and we've been naked in the showers before. Let's bang'. Yep, like that. Applies in Fem-slash too...

I hope I made it apparent that Rin doesn't like her bullshit and Len is a scheming son of a bitch. Plenty of schemes and betrayals later on~

Thanks for reading and I would love to hear from you guys! XD


	5. Confrontation

**Works and Legacy of Miku Hatsune**

Chapter 5

_Confrontation_

**Neru**

The bar was definitely seedy, sin happened behind doors, and the strobe lights and loud music left the patrons dizzy as they indulged themselves in cheap alcohol.

It could have been worse, in Neru's opinion; Tei did bring them to worse places than this. She could still remember the time when Tei actually suggested they sleep in a hovel while she hid from Interpol and the Japanese police. The FBI was hot on their tails too, and that was _before_ Tei pissed off the CIA as well.

Sometimes, she wondered why she was still friends with a woman like Tei, but when they go behind doors it becomes another matter altogether. In fact, if Tei wasn't very passionate, Neru would have minded her friend's penchant for shooting before asking. In fact, Neru wasn't very surprised when Leon told them about Tei's plans to attack those government buildings. She was just shocked that Tei managed to pull it off within a span of a month and attack places like those that are said to be heavily guarded, and leave lasting damage.

Almost everyone from home base lost their heads mobilizing their staff to get them out of the crossfire. They also notified every person affiliated with them to save as much innocents as they can. They all did exert the best of their efforts, but it was not enough. Then again, if Tei did not warn them, the toll would definitely be higher.

Neru sighed and leant back, weighing their gain over their loss. Not that she was sorry for the death of the corrupt officials, there were still innocent people caught in the crossfire. What Tei was not wrong, but it wasn't right either. It was a nasty blow to their enemies, true, but it did get them some unwanted attention and the Chief of Security now kept a closer eye on Miku and Kaito.

Now here she was, waiting for Tei and interrogate her over… whatever she did. What Tei did was drastic, over the top, and definitely bad for Miku and Kaito's image. What can they do now? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What Tei did was done and they can do nothing to change that. They need to move on, as clichéd as it sounds, but that's the root of the problem.

How can they move on after Tei did a stunt like that? They were nearly discredited publicly, and a lot of citizens fearing retribution or unwanted harm gave them a wide berth. Even with Kaito and Miku's public assurance, a lot still regarded the Faith Restored Political Party with wariness.

As the thought about Tei's intervention, she wondered if the group had been around longer than she thought. Or perhaps she was connected with the secret movement where the name Haku Yowane pops us every now and then. It did seem suspicious enough, and if white hair and red eyes weren't common in Thevos, she would have thought them to be relatives!

'_Then again… that doesn't seem unlikely as well.'_ It really was troubling. It was easier to move when Tei was still around, now there was a new player in the game and they don't have all of the cards. It was already hard enough fighting without an ace, now a joker comes in to join the game. One step forward then five steps back. Damn Tei.

Her cellphone rang and she quickly flipped it open. The number was unfamiliar, but Neru answered it anyways.

"This is Neru Akita speaking." Politicians for friends were fun, they have connections _everywhere_. It was no surprise when Kaito gave Neru a cellphone that have nifty functions. It included a special program that traced incoming calls. Neru had no idea how they did it, but it was definitely a great function and it gave whoever was watching at the headquarters on who was talking to her.

'_Are you alone?'_ The tech wizards at the headquarters would have traced the caller by now. Neru fished for her other cellphone from her jacket and held it in front of her. She really loved foldable cellphones, flipping them open made her feel bad ass.

"_Yeah."_ Whoever this person was, it wasn't Tei. This person was using a scrambler of all things.

On her alternate phone, a text entered and then she flipped it open, it read: _'Blue Moon Club'_. Funny, that's where she was as of the moment. Shit.

As casual as she can, Neru observed her surroundings in search for any heads with white hair. So far, the strobe lights probed that anyone can become colorblind and looking for colorful hair with them in the background was just as successful as Napoleon Bonaparte's Battle at the Waterloo. Yep, she can totally see white hair. Not.

'_Good, my men will meet you in a moment.'_ Oh. _Oh._ Well shit.

The line died.

Neru quickly pocketed her other phone, but not before texting to keep a trace on her. She grabbed one of the cruder phones Kaito gave her, hidden in her jacket, with a thumb-sized tracker on it and then ripped it off and inserted it inside her shoe in case of an emergency. She didn't bother hiding it and opted to chuck it on the nearest trash bin.

Ten minutes later, a pair of men entered the bar. Alright, that was a joke. Neru had been looking at the backdoor like a man starved staring at a piece of meat, and whoever entered and exited was quickly noted at the back of her head. So far, she managed to mentally file a high school couple, a gaggle of sixteen-year-old girls, three thugs, and a pair of muscular men that held hands.

Damn Tei for knowing her so well.

The hard thing about Tei was this: the woman was unpredictable. They have known each other for three years, but Neru does not know her as long as Miku had. There were some of Tei's quirks and habits that she remained frustratingly unaware of, and Miku wasn't around to give her tips and pointers to take note of.

Actually, Miku and Kaito planned to have a press conference while she, Neru, had to try and find out Tei's motives and how big her forces were. It was Miku's idea, because she said she knew that Tei won't let her men move without her. By tying her hands, they'd be sure to stall any more attacks she had been planning and they might get a total tally of her forces. They hoped to hit two birds with one stone.

Then they came. Neru's breath caught inside her throat, she knew that these were Tei's men.

Leon's attire was actually standard uniform, sans that jacket, but there were no gas masks present on their faces as it was strapped to their utility belts. Their guns were absent, but Neru could see small knives in place of hand guns.

'_Tei, what the fuck were you smoking?'_ Neru met their eyes – one was a blonde haired woman that reminded Neru of Leon, and the other was a big man with stitches on his forehead.

They don't look so good; they looked like someone killed their puppies and ate it in front of them. It was residual guilt from taking lives, Neru had seen it before and she quickly felt pity for them.

When Neru graduated, she already was invited as a junior fingerprint analyst to a small forensics team in Kyoto. It was fun, even if it were graveyard shifts. Long story short, she befriended police officers before moving back to Thevos.

There were times that arrested individuals fought back, or there were situations that the police will have to use force. More often than not, an officer or two will be sent to a therapist for counseling and if they do not pass the mental evaluations, they go through another one until they are deemed fit to return to work. She didn't go on the fields, her mentor kept her inside the lab not unlike a pet, but still she wondered if things were different had she been more active in the field.

She had a fried once, discharged due to instability. Last she heard of him, he was working as a freelance web designer and was still undergoing therapy. She wanted to visit him, and she did, but she tripped the security system around the house and the superintendent was surprised to find her snooping around.

Before her friend was discharged, he was very cheerful and he was asking Neru to date him. She did go on a couple of dates with him; there were neither commitments nor acknowledgement of their slowly budding relationship, but that until his first big case.

There were reports of a gang terrorizing a small neighborhood, and investigations lead her friend's team to an old warehouse in the industrial sector. There were some problems during the raid, and then a shout-out occurred. A few officers and gangsters were killed in the incident, and her friend killed one of the criminals by accident. He wasn't the same after that. He refused help, and he refused to move on. Eventually, he became paranoid, depressed, and a danger to those around him. Sometimes, he entertained notions of suicide, but his fear of death kept him from doing so. He becomes violent whenever someone wanted to discuss the incident until the point that he had to be discharged.

With these two, Neru could see that if Tei does not give them any kind of help, they will be more dangerous than those that they were fighting.

Wait.

She could already see the beginnings of a plan. If this worked out, maybe she can see for herself how strong Tei's forces were, and what was the woman's real plan. Her brand of terrorism has a purpose. If she really did want changes to happen on Thevos, she could have taken over the facilities and slowly spread towards the very center but Tei did not. Perhaps this was just a fear-mongering driven by revenge?

Whatever it was, Neru planned on finding out, and she'd eat her own tongue if she fails.

**Miku**

This was first non-celebrity-related press conference.

What a joy.

Miku decided to host a different conference with Kaito. She needed to establish that Kaito does not lead his 'mindless followers' (courtesy of Len Kagamine's so-called public opinion) and everyone under Kaito's wing knew what they were doing and what they were fighting for. Even if their method of fighting were purely pacifist, that doesn't mean that their words have no bite.

Now, she's inside a hotel dining room, ready to salvage any positive reputation they still have and hope to erase any misconceptions of their involvement with Tei.

She tried not to think about what the older woman did. Each question creates more than Miku could count, and Tei's betrayal still hurt. Have their five years of companionship meant nothing? Not good. She must think of the present, not the past.

The great throng of reporters, journalists, and photographers gazed at her like a shark eyeing its prey, but Miku was not afraid. She had looked at a murderer in the eye and talked him down, they're practically kittens compared to the criminals she faced in court. That also included amoral and nearly heartless and experienced lawyers that did not fear to talk her down.

She must stop thinking they're cute though.

She could see the crew that belongs to Utatane's network, she gave them a barely perceptible nod and then Miku turned towards the other reporters waiting for her. She took a deep breath before speaking in front of the microphone. "I am ready to give out answers to any questions you have, as long as I deem them as reasonable. We may now begin."

And so, they did.

Loud queries drowned out shouted demands. An ungodly cacophony of questions echoed in the walls of the hall. Had Miku not experienced the same in her career as a diva and lawyer, she would have gone dizzy from the blinding lights and horrid noise. Still, she was grateful for the security forces (courtesy of Gakupo) that barked out for the hungry sharks to quiet.

"Raise your hand if you have a question, we won't think twice of kicking you out if we you're going beyond reasonable. One question at a time only."

A great number of hands rose up in the air. _'At least they bothered to keep their decorum about them,'_ Miku thought, trying to suppress an annoyed expression from forming on her face. She pointed towards a reporter that looked like he won't ask bull shit.

"Miss Hatsune! Is it true that you are no longer associated with one Tei Sukone?" Miku was definitely thankful for Kaito's quick plan of creating a public statement after Tei's attack.

It would have been foolish to say that before the attack. It would look like they knew what was coming and they were trying to get out of trouble by doing so. By announcing their disassociation with Tei _after_ the attacks, it would seem that they were just as surprised as the whole country was.

She was quite sure that some of the officials don't even know why people knew it was Tei, or how she was associated with them. It seemed that few knew that powerful people always had someone inside groups to keep an eye and ear. Kaito decided to let a few unwanted ears in. To keep total information cut-offs will make FR look secretive and worthy of suspicion. It was a gambit Kaito was good at keeping, and it made sure that their public image was not tarnished with secrecy and Masonry-like methodology.

That was how word of Tei's association with them for the past month got out. One of the National spies probably saw her and kept a profile. Tei Sukone was a name wanted by Japan and Interpol, and descriptions of her were posted on every country with an airport. Tei didn't even use an alias when she got home, and words of an albino with that name will surely cause some alarm. When Interpol didn't come knocking down on Thevos' doors, Miku was pretty confident by then that they're safe.

Now Tei comes in terrorizing her homeland of all things. Miku was torn between tearing her room and tearing Tei a new one.

"In the past, we were. She was a former FBI agent during my time as a defendant for a private firm. We had worked together in the past, and we had solved several cases together. In the present, we are no longer associated. She cut off contact with us a month after my association with Attorney Shion." Keeping several secrets from the public tend to end in disaster. That doesn't mean she would share every dirty detail of her life. There were some things that are safe for ears to hear, and some were not. Previous association with Tei was good for public ears. It would be clear to them that she wasn't hiding anything. Maybe except Tei's warning of her attacks.

It was a school day during the attacks, and it may be true that not all their people went to work, but a lot of records were destroyed. Thankfully, Tei conveniently destroyed labor records by accident.

Miku called for another reporter.

"Is it true that you don't plan on running as an official for the next election?" The election of ministers in the parliament will be in three years. Miku could run if she wanted to, but she doesn't.

"No. I see no need in actively involving myself in politics." That and Miku won't have the same freedoms she had as a civilian.

One, she won't be put under pressure during parliament meetings. Two, she won't have to follow the laws applicable to the members of the congress and parliament. Finally, if a politician attacks her, the public will surely be quick to give backlash against the attacker. If a prominent civilian was attacked by someone from the government, a lot will realize they will undergo similar dilemmas and they will surely do the best they can to save themselves.

So yes, being a civilian has its perks. She can mobilize an army without getting criticisms from officials. Her privacy will not be compromised when she opens her bank account to commission what she wants. She will be safer as a civilian than an official.

Another reporter's turn was next.

"What are your platforms?"

"We wish to see a better future for our country. We want to give justice to those that deserve it and help to those that need it. We want to give jobs to college graduates going out of the country for money. We want to improve the quality of our local products so that we won't have to import for items of better states. We want to build schools and hospitals because we care for the safety and future of our people."

'_Because we're quite sure that many of our officials preferred to keep themselves happy than doing the best for the greater good.'_

"Why improve the quality of local products? We have a lot of money in our national vaults!"

That was a very stupid question.

A lot fail to realize that if a country imports for their food and other needs, it meant that they cannot produce the same items of their own. If they cannot produce it, then they have nothing to sell to other countries. They will have no stocks, and their economy will fall. The local money in their vaults will be useless because it will lose its value. Importing will be useless because the local currency won't even match a dollar, and then food and other needs will be scarce in the future.

Not all of the country's economy relies on their products. They still have tourism to count on, but it won't be enough in the future when people become of afraid to enter the man-made country. The head of the Department of Business knew this, which was why he had approached Piko about pushing a new bill to improve their economy.

"There are a lot of reasons why, I suggest you do your research before asking." Miku was once again thankful for her body guards. At least they had common sense and they looked like they would answer the stupider questions in place of Miku.

"If you want justice for all, why did you not give the names you think were part of Sukone's plan? A lot of people died during that day. Surely the people responsible must receive the justice they deserved?"

Silence.

Did that get out? Surely Leon was no agent. They checked him; Gakupo and Piko almost overturned the National Census Bureau, the Departments of Education, Justice, Foreign Affairs, and anywhere they thought he would turn up. The messenger turned out clean, maybe a black mark for juvie and dropping out, but there was nothing incriminating about him that will cause their shackles to go up. It also included his father's involvement with Kaito and maybe a disappeared mother, but that's that.

It was also possible there was someone listening in the conversation and let the cat out of the bag. That would mean some of Kaito's staff were compromised. Which doesn't add up - Kaito knew his people and he knew what to say and when to say them. Their conference room was unknown to their own staff, which meant Tei told Leon where to go.

Now it was clear to Miku. The reporter was bluffing. He was definitely paid to ask this question, but Miku will give him a question of her own.

"Why?"

They all blinked, microphones and video cameras were trained on her and Miku then Miku knew her victory was apparent. The reporter here was just a pawn the king sent to discredit them, but Miku won't give him that satisfaction.

"Excuse me?"

The air in the room was tense, and once Miku gave her answer, pandemonium will break out.

Miku took a deep breath.

"Why do you care now? Years ago, men and women died all due to some sick fetish or some enjoyment of an official or a fellow civilian. Yet little to no action was made against them. Now that four of our government buildings were destroyed, the King decides to seek justice for the victims. Why now? What about the people then? Was it because they did not undergo the Genetic Aestheticism program meant that their lives our meaningless compared to ours?"

Miku paused, looking at each of the reporter dead in the eye. Some flinched under her gaze and others glared back. She had their attention. Good.

She wanted her country to see this.

"I do remember our King desired to put the Human Artistry Bill into effect. It included a permit for manslaughter in the name of art. I do remember a few officials mentioning that Sukone's attack was a work of art. If so, then it meant Sukone's actions were to be excluded due to the bill." Miku let her words sink in, and she was satisfied with the dawning realizations expressed on a lot of faces.

"Then if the bill was not pushed, then her actions would be truly against the law. If you seek justice for the death of the victims in the attack, then surely you must also seek justice for _all_ the past victims whose offenders did not receive the punishment they deserved. Surely, we are all human here and if so, we must all receive the repercussions for our actions. Why seek for the justice now if you did not seek it before then?"

A bell rang and one of her guards called for a recess and ushered her towards the backroom.

Before Miku could fully exit, she heard soft murmurings among the reporters.

She made her message clear.

She won this round.

**Leon**

Leon watched Shion with the intensity of a cat looking at a canary. The older man was signing some papers ad reviewing the laws of the country.

His press conference was not as exciting as Hatsune's, but it did give Leon some entertainment to see a few of the Neons act like chickens without heads. Sure, Hatsune may have practically called Len Kagamine a hypocrite, but it was just as good as throwing pebbles in a lake. They just sink to the bottom, washed away and forgotten. If someone dumps tons of stones on the lake, they might have made a difference. Hatsune may have swayed the public to their side, caused doubts among the masses, but it was nothing in the long-run. She had to try harder than that.

He sees nothing wrong in Hatsune, really. What riled him up was Shion.

He acted too cool for his own good. He rubbed Leon all the wrong ways. Leon just gleefully returned the favor.

The older man rode up on his high horse yet he still could not help everyone. Sure, he may have given jobs to a lot of people including his dad, but a lot still suffered and Shion has the ability to help but wouldn't. It pissed Leon off.

He had always hated politicians, and that was even _before_ juvie. They sat in big buildings in comfy chairs while they ignored the suffering of the people they were supposed to take care off. Whenever someone wanted to help, others oppose him until the matter they drop the matter and let the mass suffer in silence. They bicker endlessly while the country crashed and burned.

Pacifist reformers were no better. They just march around, shouting and crying just to pressure politicians, but it won't change things. It may be true Gandhi, Aquino, and several other may have overthrown their tyrants peacefully, but it was impossible in a country like Thevos.

It's either fight or flight, but these reformer idiots chose an improbable solution. Thevos was closed off, and it was not a part of UN which meant Hatsune could not appeal to her foreign friends in high places. It will look like an invasion and the affairs of one's country were their own. With the Ersebeth Bathory second-rate copy-cats running the place, they will all be killed before any notable changes occurred.

Tei's actions were sure to get them changes they want. What they need to do was overturn the corruption from its foundations. If the Thevisian government was a gnarled tree with a few good branches, they will cut off the branches to save them from the infection and uproot it from the earth. Their actions were for the greater good and Leon will be more than willing to help. He wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing this for the good for all.

He opened a box of cigar; grabbed one then lit it, and then took a long drag. He only needed to relax and wait for more orders from Tei. He could stay in the office all day and watch Shion work and he won't get bored.

Still, Shion pissed him off.

**Kiyoteru**

"This is an alternate solution to logic gates in the Boolean expression. Those that want careers in networking, programming, and engineering must take note. We have a quiz on Friday and I'm looking forward to marking your tests." Kiyoteru felt naked without his stubble, he wanted to go home and drink beer to drown the injustice of that.

The school principal, Yuuma Két, thought that his budding beard was 'dirty, hygienic, and incites rebellion among the students'. Please, a lot of the kids here are prepubescent, and thought that 'beards are gross'. They even shave _stubble_ of all things. A lot of them thought that beards will 'decrease their sexual appeal' and they 'won't have sex everyday anymore.

Kiyoteru doubted the last one. He would call anyone that _can_ have sex all day Superman, Batman, Flash, Ironman, and Thor rolled into one. Teenage girls can't have sex every day, they have menstrual periods, prepubescent boys are incapable of getting orgasms, and humans tire out in general. Not unless all of the sex predators were hypersexual and had horse-like stamina, he might have believed them. Sadly, Kiyoteru was definitely sure that the GA program did not cover bedroom power.

"Professor! You're part of the Faith Restored right? Did you really plan the attacks?" Oh great, another idiot that thought that they're smarter and knew more than those older and more experienced than them.

The kid was cute, Kiyoteru would give him that, but it was proportioned to his stupidity. Miku and Kaito already made the right moves, and the public backlash will definitely be gone in a span of a month at its worst. The FR may have plenty of connections in higher places, but they absolutely had no weapons at all. They only passed around information, bribes, and money. Even those were not kept entirely away from the public.

Kiyoteru smiled, he had to restrain himself from slapping the brat's head. That had always been a problem. These kids thought they can push and disrespect their teachers and expect everything they want on a silver platter. All because they were spoiled and had parents with money, they had the audacity to think that they can do anything they want and get away with it. Kiyoteru was sick of that.

They thought they were horrible generals that tortured kids for fun; they thought that they just like to kiss the ass of their principal so that they can make fun of the students they teach. It doesn't really work like that.

Kiyoteru was here in this classroom because he can't find a job anywhere else with his chosen profession. He has to let a lot of Neons do what they want because they were petty enough to have him kicked out and replaced with a laxer teacher. He has to let them trample on him because he won't find a job anywhere else if he was kicked out by a known family from a school. He has to work because he won't have money to live.

Sometimes, he wondered why he has yet to accept that LMU invitation.

"No, we did not. If we did plan it, we would have publicly announced disassociation with Tei Sukone. Had we known, we would have prepared for the backlash. We were just as shocked to find out that you did. I was not present during the incident, and Attorney Shion planned a week-day pacifist-rally before the attacks. Most of us were present for that and it was done in the middle of our rally, and some of our men were injured or killed in the attacks. So no, we did not plan the attack at all."

The brat accepted his explanation, but Kiyoteru knew he did not believe it. Then again, he never did say they _knew_ about the attack. Still, he felt that they could have done something about it. He already had men checking on Yowane to see if she was connected to Sukone. It seemed a little convenient that Yowane fades to the background when Tei stepped inside the country.

They were watching the drunkard for years, but she was only recruiting people. They even had a few people join in to relay information, but Yowane was very careful with screening applicants which was why her security was impenetrable. She was really suspicious, but she made no moves. Kaito checks up on her every now and then, but she made no moves. She just recruited and recruited people.

Now, she disappeared entirely. There were still rumors flying around about Sukone, but none of them were about the recruiter. She must have been really rich and well-connected to know who to bribe for silence.

Then there was Zero, Leon Zero, to be precise. His father, Richard Zero was one of their own. Yet the man knew nothing about what his children were doing. Lola Zero was missing, and a lot of other Averages were too. When Kiyoteru had someone check these people, the name Haku Yowane pops up, but that name was just gone. Maybe a few tax records, but no medicals and no educational background.

Whatever that was, it was certainly troubling.

Neru better get them good shit.

**Kaito**

His schedule was a mess.

He had to arrange a request to WHO for help for the wounded. UN will thankfully not involve itself in the country's affairs, but FBI and Interpol agents will be looking for Tei. They were to arrive within the month, and Kaito would have to hide some the less stellar dealings he had Piko made for the benefit of their group.

Thank God for Piko. That man was a prodigy, albeit ruthless and unafraid to use corrupt tactics, but a Godsend nevertheless. He was the best man they have in the face of the parliament; it makes it all better with Gakupo and Luka to help. The younger man may have an agenda of his own, but Kaito was not inclined to cut off association with him. He helped get things done, and he wasn't afraid to blackmail (Still, Kaito thought that was unnecessary).

Piko pulled some strings to get WHO in their country and delay UN intervention. He also managed to use Miku's interview to his advantage and in the last parliament meeting (which they were unable to protest against due to the chaos Tei wrought), he managed to dissolve the HA Bill and had the HM Bill put on the very forefront of their meetings. It may take more than a month to have it passed, but Kaito was willing to wait.

A lot of their plans had come into fruition, but Tei's move still left a lot of damages on their part. Rin Kagamine will definitely tighten security and actively search for Tei, but she will ignore them. What troubled Kaito was her brother, Len.

The man was definitely a danger. He saw Kaito and Miku as a threat, Kaito knew. The King was the one that mobilized the raids with the Chief of Security's supervision, and it was usually 'take prisoners to be questioned under treason' were the orders. It was fortunate that this base wasn't the only Utatane warehouse he secretly bought, and he was definitely thankful that they managed to construct a network of passages that led to the other home bases.

Thevos was actually a lot bigger than most people thought, and its location just had other countries salivating. They were a little north from the equator, they're four-seasonal, and they were just between US and East Asia. If the UN involved themselves in Thevos' affairs, then other countries will be sure to follow and they will definitely try to establish a base. For their lack of resources, Thevos could provide a great location for setting up a military base. Kaito just doesn't like that idea.

Piko had to pull a few strings from the UN too. He was a counselor (Even if Thevos was not a part) with a lot of friends in the Peacekeeping Committee; Piko also knew what tickled his friends' ears to keep them quiet about Thevisian affairs. When the PC involved themselves, it became hard to tell when peaceful protests blurs with civil war.

Foreigners either left on alone, or were deported under the orders of the King. Kaito was unsure whether not calling back Thevisians was good or not. By doing this, they were now practically doomed to fall.

If this goes on, Thevos will inevitably die.

This was why he became a lawyer in the first place. This was why he chose to end his life of debauchery and focus his time and energy into better things. There were thing that were more important than music and arts, and Kaito will die spending the rest of his life devoting everything he can to help others through the law and the government. A musician cannot propose bills useful in the long run, a lawyer or a politician _can_.

The first few years were really nightmarish - no allies, no contacts, and no support. Kiyoteru was one of the few brave souls that approached him, and then their numbers slowly and painfully increased steadily. Piko was the Head of the Department of Finance and Management then, Gakupo was the Deputy Minister of the Department of Justice, and Luka was the Deputy Minister for the Department of Foreign Affairs then. Piko was the first person to approach Kaito, and then the white-haired man included Luka and Gakupo later on to the cause. As time passed by, people became less afraid of the Kagamine and they became more jaded and disillusioned by the rulers. Their efforts finally bore fruition after ten years of hard work and suffering.

When Miku joined them, it couldn't have been a better time. Kaito had a few plans on hold for a month, but with Miku's help, they managed to put a lot of them into effect and they're now on the next phase of things. There were still dampers on their other plans though. Tei's actions made them retract a lot of their projects, but Kaito managed to see a silver lining in this enormous problem. He let Miku handle a press conference of her own, hoping that she could sway a great deal of the public towards their favor. He was truly thankful that not only she managed to sway a great deal of the public to sympathize with them, she also sped up positive discussion about the bill they pushed and made way for a new bill that will benefit college graduates.

Without any prompts, the door to his office opened and he saw Leon's hand stray towards his gun at the corner of his eye. Then the younger man relaxed and nodded towards the intruders.

It was Neru, flanked by two of Tei's men. She was looking around with a bewildered expression on her face. Kaito rose up from his chair, why was Neru here? Wasn't she supposed to meet up with Tei?

No. Wait. Tei knew why Neru wants to meet up with her. As much as Miku knew Tei, Tei knew Miku just as well. They knew how the other would move and when to make it. Tei must have anticipated this, and now she made a move to counter Miku's. This wasn't good, they should have anticipated this. It was a mistake to let Neru meet up with Tei, the older woman would know what to do. Miku should have been the one to confront her, not Neru.

Miku stormed past the room, a look of disbelief was plastered on her face. She turned towards Leon with a withering glare, the blonde haired man shrugged with a caustic smile. He waved towards the blonde haired woman in uniform, she gave him an imperceptible nod.

"I am under the impression that Neru was supposed to meet up with Tei and allow Neru to return without any of your leader's men. Explain this now before I call for National Security." That was a little overboard for Miku, but it was better to hold a threat over these two than none at all.

Leon looked like he wanted to say something, but Kaito glared at him to keep quiet. It won't do at all if the man opens his mouth to point out that they could have kicked him out given the chance. Still, Kaito wondered why they haven't kicked Zero out yet as well.

One of Neru's phones rang. She picked it up to answer it and set it on loudspeaker; her expression was one of worry. "Hello? This is Neru Akita speaking."

"_Tell Kaito to open the door. I'm down here. I suppose that you all want an explanation, but I can't do that when I'm locked out."_

Miku bit her lips, unsure of what to make of Tei's motives. Kaito sighed in exasperation; this was becoming more and more difficult. He can only hope that whatever Tei was planning, it won't hinder them in the future.

"Open the gates. Bonaparte's downstairs." Kaito sat back down on his chair. Neru and Miku both occupied the couch, but Tei's soldiers (Lola and Al, Leon introduced them) remained standing.

When Tei entered his office, flanked by two of his guards, Miku didn't think twice of rounding up on the older woman and giving her an earful.

This _will_ be a _long_ night.

**END**

* * *

**Notes:** More backstory on several characters. Their histories explain their actions, but as you guys can see, their actions are perceived by those around them.

Anyways, this notes a bit of racism. Neon is a deragotory term used by people who did not go with the GA program. Each have several reasons why, but they know that the term 'Neon' is the most low they could think of. There are plenty of other terms they have, but the most prominent one is Neon.

Anyways, Trivia time~

**Trivia:**

Plenty of the moentioned historical figures inspired me from Assassin's Creed. Al Mualim, Richard the Lion, Salahadin, Robert de Sable were either mentioned or actual characters on the game. They were inspired by the real people behind them.

Gandhi and Aquino were known peaceful revolutionary figures. Muhammed Gandhi led the Salt Revolution or 'Salt Satyagraha' on 1930. Corazon Aquino led the People Power Revolution in EDSA against Ferdinand Marcos (he put the Philippines under Martial Law for twenty years) on 1986. Napoleon Bonaparte led the French Revolution, and he was the First Emperor of France - he overturned France and caused great social upheaval and civil strife - he destoryed the monarchy ruling France and replaced it with democracy; he also introduced a new system for heraldry, aristocracy, and nobility.

Thevos was inspired by Thedas (Dragon Age). In Dragon Age, Thedas means TheD(ragon)A(ge)S(etting). Thevos means TheVo(caloid)S(etting). However, unlike Thedas, Thevos is a small country, while Thedas is the main continent of the Dragon Age-verse.

**More Notes:**

Anyways, no reviews for the last chapter. I don't really mind, but I do appreciate the feedback. I know I'm not very good, but I'm confident enough to say that this story has quality. I know that I made a lot of good points, but I also know that I'm missing a few important factors and I am in serious need of someone telling me what I can improve on. It's not easy criticizing your own work because I already am biased because it came from me, so my mindset is already 'I made this epic rainbow puke, I am one good bitch'. When other people tell me what I need to improve on, I might see why and I will definitely find a way to correct myself.

Buuuuutttt... I'm not obligating you guys tor eview. I am subtly telling/asking you my good and bad points. Flamin is alright, as long as the flame has basis or good foundations. Of course, I have the right to demand the asnwer on what part it sucked hairy orangutan gonads.

Anyways, sorry for the rant and my colorful vocabulary (I am a fan of humorous softcore erotica. I still shudder at porn parodies *I'm looking at you Star Wars Porn Parody*).

Thanks for reading~ :D


	6. Conflict

**Works and Legacy of Miku Hatsune**

Chapter 6

_Conflict_

**Gakupo**

"There are no more objections. I am in favor of moving on to our next topic." Gakupo sat down on his ministerial chair, he caught Luka's eye and she nodded towards him.

The Chief of Security was pushing plans on improving the security of the country and proposing a reallocation of three percent of their funds to commissioning a special program of soldiers. The woman had been hinting of genetic modifications for improvements, but due to the death and disappearance of a great number of their genetic engineers. It was far too hopeful on their side if not more than three percent will be allocated.

Damn Sukone. Damn her to hell.

Kaito texted him that the woman was in their headquarters – wasn't Neru supposed to see Sukone in her base? He wasn't really sure if that was good or not, but he can only hope that Tei won't do anything as bad or drastic as her first attacks ever again. Thinking about it, the woman would probably think of something worse than what she already did.

"There is the issue of the HF Bill. We are supposed to discuss the criteria for the standards of establishments, all in the private and public sectors. Minster Utatane, you may now begin." The white-haired man stood up and cleared his throat.

A few years ago, Piko had a pair of green eyes; it was due to an accident that he gained heterochromia. At twenty-three, he had white hair, and one eye was blue and the other was green. He really was young, and he had always been a political prodigy. As a student, he did not care about the trivialities of his fellow classmates; he devoted all his time in activities for the benefit of the people in the slums and for the improvement of the country's economy.

"We will first discuss the standard salary each organization must have, employee insurance and benefits, human resource services, and labor standard. When a certain organization does not meet these, they are due to inspection and are given a fine of ten percent of their over-all annual income to the Department of Finance and Management."

It took Piko, Gakupo, and Kaito a week to set the standards four months ago. They had argued what criterion would be beneficial in the long run, which would have the best outcomes in ten years, which will show improvements a year after the establishment of the law, and so on and so forth. They managed to come into an agreement and now Piko was proposing the results of their labor.

"For every hour of labor, a minimum of two-hundred and fifty dollars is the standard rate. A working day is equivalent to seven hours. Each employee receives medical and life insurance plans, with a ten-thousand dollar stipend. A total of three hundred days per year is the standard labor days, and a three-month vacation is given to each employee. The leaves can be extended under certain conditions, in essence: Maternity leaves or due to confinement of illness."

It would help laborers without a doubt. A lot had ended up living in the slums because of the high cost of living and the high cost of living of the country. Plenty don't even have homes suitable for living. It will be a n improvement over the aristocrats imposing high prices and whatnot on every little item they could find. The lack of local items did not help either. Food items and other products of low price were hard to find, so they had no choice but to rely on imported products for food. Strangely enough, breweries were common and that was why beer was cheap. However, most of them were not in hygienic conditions, and they were found in the slums more often than not. How they have raw materials will always be a mystery to Gakupo. Piko looked like he knew where they came from though…

"The Parliament will be casting a vote over the standard criteria Minister Utatane proposed. We will receive word of the verdict in three hours. We would now like to discuss the educational standards proposed under section four of the bill." Piko began to review some of his papers before beginning.

He almost jumped in his seat when his cellphone vibrated. _'Neru and Miku are talking with Tei. You need to hear this.' _Kaito gave them long-ranged radios that have a very large range. He did not know that technicalities, but he did know Kaito's communications engineers modified a few portable radios to receive and send special transmissions. Their signals were amplified with the country's own cell towers, but Gakupo did know much about its design other than that.

"Special teaching programs would be introduced to schools both in the public and private sectors. Special short courses will also be included, wherein several college students in according to their courses must teach. Therapy and Guidance sessions will be included in school activities to be done every month in every school. Students with better academic performance will be bumped into higher, yet specialized classes. Students with special talents will also be introduced to specialty classes. A special program for the abolishment of genetic segregation will also be introduced to every school."

He was partly listening to Miku and Tei's argument over Piko's proposition. No one stood up in the opposition yet, and Gakupo needed to be alert for it. Still, he did not understand why Kaito wanted him to hear this transmission over the Parliament meeting. They already faced backlash due to association with Tei. They did not need a repeat episode. Kaito was pushing it.

Then it hit him.

He felt the conflict arose in him. He understood what Kaito wanted, but he wasn't sure what the older man hoped to achieve and why. He didn't know when to act. What Kaito was asking felt a lot like betrayal.

No.

I t _was_ betrayal, and Tei was going to receive the brunt end of the public's wrath. It was a low trick, but not truly unfair. Kaito was just asking him to expose someone who once worked with them and redirect the wrath of the people to a single woman. It was a Kaito's counterattack to Tei, and they will get away with it without a doubt. Their group will be awarded for willingly giving the government a wanted criminal, but they would be looked down by a great deal of the people from the slums. It tasted too much of a betrayal, and Gakupo wondered if it will affect their relationship with the common people.

Kaito gave no message, and Gakupo was left alone to contemplate his decision.

**Miku**

She punched Tei.

She punched Tei in the face and her knuckles hurt, but fuck it was _worth_ it. Friend or not, she wanted to do that the moment she set her eyes on the older woman. Besides a punch, she wanted to pull Tei's hair and screech in her ear. She wanted to do that about now, but Kaito and Neru were present and she doesn't want them to see her loose composure anymore than she did.

That doesn't exclude her from shouting at Tei.

"_You bitch! _How could you? You knew that _I_ was against that! Still you attacked people! _You killed innocents!_ Of all the things!" Miku threw up her hands in the air in exasperation.

Tei wasn't fazed.

She did not even look troubled even by the least; the slowly forming bruise beneath her cheek did not affect her as well. Her posture was relaxed and a cigarette was between her lips. Miku wanted to punch her in the face again just to see her lose her cool.

The first time Tei attacked, Miku was enraged. The past few days helped her simmer down, but seeing the cause of it again burned the anger back to life. Calm down. Release it to the Force. In, out. Breathe. Good.

A few degrees cooler, Miku straightened her back. She schooled her expression to as blankly as she can, but she could not help the murderous glare in her eyes as she stared off with Tei.

It really hurt. Tei knew that she was against attacking the government through violent force, but still Tei did it. It was a betrayal of trust. However, Miku had a feeling that deep inside, she was in the wrong as well. She really shouldn't have assumed that Tei will do what she wanted, but a lot of innocent lives would have been spared. There was no need for violence, and Miku hated turning the situation into their favor due to the unneeded violence.

"I don't know why you attacked those buildings despite my protest not to, but that doesn't mean that I will condone your actions. Our people died in those attacks, and I know that it's far too late for regrets." Miku took a deep breath and exhaled in frustration. Tei looked undisturbed, but Miku looked like she won't back down. Everyone else stayed quiet and simply watched the events unfold. "However, I still believe that I deserve an explanation. Neru does too, and Kaito as well. So please Tei… Why?"

Miku leaned in, waiting for Tei to answer. Kaito looked impassive, yet his shrewd gaze assessed the white-haired woman. Neru was looking at Tei pleadingly. Leon looked uninterested, or at least attempted to as his eyes drifted over Tei every now and then. Lola and Al just looked down, not comfortable with Miku and Kaito's presence.

Tei took a long drag from her cigar, and then she answered. "I believe I don't need to explain myself to you. It is true that you deserved an explanation, but it is also true that it's in my right to withhold it from you."

"What? Wait a minute Tei. First, you attack _four_ government establishments and expect yourself to get away with it! _Not even a slap on the wrist_! Look here, we helped you throughout those _five_ years, and then you just expect us to accept what you did with a smile and nod! Tei! _What is wrong with you?_" Miku wanted to stomp and scream at Tei's face. Her frustration was rising, but she can't let it explode.

Tei sighed. _Sighed!_ She had the gall to be exasperated even if she was in the wrong! "Miku, even if I explain it, it won't change a thing and it won't stop you or me from making a move. What I didn't like was you telling Neru to do your dirty work for you and hope to get something out of it."

Miku was surprised, but she did not show it. If she would show any emotion or discomfort, Tei would have the upper hand. Miku couldn't let that happen.

"I wouldn't put her up to it if _you _didn't do anything dirty either. For your information, she _volunteered_ to help. I would hardly call it making her do dirty work for me." That was the absolute truth. Neru asked Miku for anything she can do to help, Miku only pointed out the small job and Neru accepted it without complaint. No matter what angle anyone chose to look at it, Neru made the choice and Miku only gave the option.

"It's true Tei. Please, just tell us why." Neru peered at the older woman pleadingly. Tei wasn't moved.

"I never asked you to do things for me, yet here you are. Tell me, Miku, did I force what I want down your throat and then whine if you didn't do it? Did I tell you to stop peaceful reformation despite my opinions about the movement? I never did ask for your help, nor did ask for you to stay by my side, but you did. Now you expect me to give you an explanation over something I already made clear for a long time now. I don't think so Miku. I don't think so."

That did it.

Miku slapped Tei.

Tei did not have any indication of being hurt by the blow. She remained impassive as ever, unaffected by the turbulent emotions Miku was releasing.

It took a few moments for Miku to realize what she had done, and in front of Neru and Kaito. She looked at her hand, it was turning red. Anger clouded her mind, and she did not want to give any more ammunition for Tei to use.

"_Get out."_

Tei nodded, she gave a signal to Lola and Al. They stood up, Tei turned back towards the exit, her two soldiers a step behind her. Then she stopped and looked back towards Miku. "I will attack the National Congress within a week. Don't protest there."

Miku only glared at Tei; Kaito responded for her. "Understood, we will save as many as possible."

Tei gave a nod then left. Her footfalls echoed around the warehouse.

Bitterness rose in Miku's stomach. She can't stand being in the same room. She wanted to go home and drown her screams on a pillow. Unbelievable. Absolutely un-fucking-believable. It was wrong for her to trust Tei in the first place. Suddenly, she wondered if their years together had all been a ruse. No, it was not good. Doubt was the poison that destroys foundations of beliefs. To doubt now will get them nowhere.

"Kaito, I'll go home for the day. I'm not feeling really well." Was she sneering? Miku did not know, she only felt detached from her own body as she made through the motions.

Kaito nodded. "Alright, I was about to finish right now. We would be getting results first thing in the morning. Take care."

Miku excused herself and left.

**Rin**

The Parliament meeting was dragging on for more than two hours now. Utatane had always been one of the more vocal yet vicious members of the minority. He attacked every weakness he sunk his claws into and he didn't stop until he shredded the unlucky bastard that did not know how to handle him.

The HF Bill discussion just closed, and now they moved on to the standard curriculum their colleges should have. Teto was a member of the majority, she wasn't very politically talented, but years of experience made up for it. She had gone under vacation a few years ago, and she just resumed her position on the third Ministerial Term. That term was just this year, and Teto has yet to bump heads with Utatane. Until now.

Her eyes were wide as Utatane verbally picked her apart. The man wasn't shouting, but the viciousness of his words and the note of mockery in his tone was just enough to get anyone's shackles up.

"So, we will be giving way for a new generation of idiots then? Thank you for suggesting that we decide to make a lot of subjects put under special program with special fees. Your ignorance truly exceeded my expectations. These subjects _must_ be compulsory because these classes teach students the necessary skills they would need once they step to college. Instead of wasting more money for specialized tutorials, we would be making these available so that those spawns of yours have a broader idea on what kind of shit they're getting themselves into."

Utatane's callousness knew no bounds. He was unafraid and intimidating to the point that should he be touched, everyone becomes a suspect. There were conspiracies against him, that was true, but it was also true that he tears those that tried to fight him apart. He had plenty of backing from friends on the outside, and he was holding a lot of fellow officials on a noose. He was a dangerous enemy, and that was why the minority survived up to this day. He was also one of the primary reasons a lot of other bills under the majority's favor were delayed. He never stopped pressing until he gets a hole on the subject. Then he turns the hole into a big gaping wound and he would let it fester until the matter was dropped. That was when Utatane would make a move and push a bill of his own for the benefit of the minority.

He sat down, seemingly in contentment. Teto did not dare to open her mouth; only an idiot wouldn't see that Utatane had a rebuke prepared the moment an excuse leaves the older Minister's mouth.

The Prime Minister took that as his cue to stand up. "Are there any more input on this matter? Very well then. Let us move on the subject on the events of the attack of the Supreme Court of Justice, Department of Scientific Development and Research, Department of National Security, and Department of Justice. Should we turn that as our national security forces' primary concern? Or should we focus our current projects in the capture of Tei Sukone? Begin."

Rin stood up. "Our forces would like to continue further investigation on—"

"I object." Damn Utatane. "I believe terrorism is a matter the National Police should handle themselves. The legislative body has nothing to do with national security. We're here to make laws, not enforce them. We can only propose laws that will improve the security of our country." He has a point, but the majority of the government body wasn't just a decoration.

"Minister Utatane, working closely with the National Police will be within our benefit. Four of our buildings were attacked, and more will follow if we refuse to help. Please, sit down."

Utatane sat down, but there was something wrong here. He was scheming, Rin knew. The man knew something and he barely hid the smug smirk on his face when he sat down. He was planning something without a doubt.

It was a surprise when Kamui stood up, trembling. He looked conflicted, but he crushed it down with an expression of resolve.

"I am under Attorney Shion's request to play a transmission. Tei Sukone is currently escaping Faith Restored Headquarters after taking Neru Akita as hostage in exchange for information from Hatsune Miku."

"_(Thump. Thump. Thump.)I will attack the National Congress within a week. Don't—"_ Then Kamui cut off the transmission. He schooled his expression blankly, yet his clenched fists gave him away.

Utatane stood up once again, and Rin knew that he was barely hiding any hints of maliciousness in his gaze. "Now we have a week to prepare to defend the National Congress. I believe that if we keep this meeting away from prying ears, then we can take Sukone by surprise and then apprehend her. I believe that the Parliament no longer need discuss this. Perhaps a change of subject is appropriate? Also, thank you, Minister Kamui, for sharing this transmission. I believe that the Parliament will reward you for this dangerous effort."

There were murmurings within the room, but the Prime Minister was distracted to silence the occupants. Rin kept quiet as well, she did not know Utatane's motives and she did not know to what trap she was playing. However, that doesn't mean she will not increase the Congress Building's security.

"Very well then, Minister Utatane." A collective hush followed Rin's voice. Alright, she'll play his game, but she will not spring whatever trap the man was planning. He was obviously trying to elevate Kamui's position so than he will have greater backing. Two can play that game. Kamui will be elevated for now, but Rin will be sure to pull him down.

Interesting, white-haired people always ended up as Rin's enemies.

**Len**

He was in the palace's war room. It was an hour after the Parliament meeting, and Len needed to assign their troops on key locations for the lowest of casualties (on their side). Sukone's plan was kept under wraps, and it will not be leaked to the media unless someone does it on purpose. It could be anyone, but they couldn't point their fingers at Kamui nor Utatane should Sukone not attack the Congress.

This felt like a trap, and Len did not like it at all. They could spring it anytime, and Len felt that Rin's suspicions were… less. There must be more to this plan other than giving more credit to Kamui. No, there was another plan beneath that, and he felt that if they chose to defend the Congress then they would be springing the trap. They were grasping at straws, and Len felt that their loss on this round was inevitable. If all the cards were laid on the table, if all the players in this elaborate chess game were known, then Len would know what to do and when to act.

No. He needed to make a few people disappear, and it would cause a chain reaction that would have the rebellion crushed beneath their feet. These people were the ones responsible for the uprising, and they will not stop until all was gone and razed of their country. People will always be sheep, they will always look for someone to lead them and they will jump down a cliff should these shepherds say so. I these leaders were taken out of the picture, then those with hopes of rebelling against the Royal Family will be lost and unsure of what to do. Without any prominent figures pointing out what to do, any future rebellions would be lost.

This would be for the best, and their country will truly be saved from itself.

First of all, he needs to identify who were the true threats in this situation.

Hatsune and Shion.

Both carried radical ideas with them the moment they stepped on Thevisian grounds. Their country already had a perfectly working system with no need to change, but those ex-lawyers came and preached of unneeded changes. His grandfather made their constitution with the future in mind. Their government wasn't going stagnant. No, it was made to last for a hundred years, its system was to accommodate each new term and guide the future officials and rulers of the country.

Hatsune and Shion came barging with proposals from systems with its country grasping at straws on what to do. The systems outside were flawed and stagnant. They were not really as effective as others would like to think, but few see it. They only see the fruition of those before them. Systems outside bicker incessantly over on what they need to do and they all end up doing nothing at all.

Len's only problem in the Parliament was Utatane. The man would obviously not stand up for the minority if he wasn't poisoned by Shion's ideals. It would have been easy to sway him to their side if he wasn't so wrapped up on Shion's thumb. They couldn't reach him either - with all of the foreign backing he had on the outside. If Shion wasn't around, there won't even _be_ a minority to stamp down. If only it was easy to show everyone that they don't need to change yet. Their country's unity was a joke, and it was tearing it apart.

No, he needed to focus on what they truly need to do.

First of all, they need to apprehend Sukone. The woman was obviously a danger, and she will dry population if she doesn't get (whatever that was) what she wants. She was dangerous enough on her own, and Len had a feeling that Shion's 'public disassociation' with her was just a ruse.

He could increase the security in the Congress Building, but that would leave any other possible location where the FR group wouldn't protest. If they do not improve the security in the Congress Building, then they would face a great number of potential loses of their militia. Both moves had their risks, and Len did know what decision to make.

Unless…

When Vocaloid Androids were invented, the inventor that patented them had to sign a special contract. When the time of need came, then Androids within the city would go under military control. That's it.

Len could assign their local troops to the National Congress, and then he could use the Androids to defend the rest of the city. Should Sukone decide to attack the Congress, they would be ready. If she decided to attack another place, they would still be ready. It was perfect, and they might save a lot of their people from the inevitable confrontation. They might even _apprehend _Sukone.

Then the next chain of events would sail smoothly.

After Sukone, Hatsune and Shion would be the next to go.

* * *

**Notes: **This embarrassingly contained 4,000 or so words. Exposition and transition is starting to become difficult, and I have yet to write something in Tei's view point.

That aside, I'm playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, and I'm enjoying class suspension. Woot.

Len's pretty scheming here, if I do say so myself.

Anyways on the next chapter, we get to see more political and military moves. A battle of wills and power takes place. Who will win this conflict? Len - the King of the land? Miku - the peacemaker? Or Tei - the homicidal maniac hell-bent on causing property damage and methodological deaths of key officials on Len's ilk? Or is it someone else altogether that _you_ think isn't part of this?

I'm making a poll on my profile and you can cast your votes to guess on who will win this conflict.

Thanks for reading!

**Edit:** Lol, I didn't notice I used a wrong surname for Tei.


End file.
